Engulf me in the abyss (SEBASTIAN M X OC LEMON)
by UmbranTears
Summary: Lucia, a young girl, is being used as a guinea pig by a doctor. After the doctor did a horrible experiment on her he intends to sell her to the Phantomhive Household where she encounters the tall butler called Sebastian. Despite hating humans he forms a certain interest in Lucia. What will it lead to? WARNING: Violence, Gore, Rape. (Few scenes)
1. Prologue

~Prologue~

„ _Now, tell us everything", he said to me._

~Emptiness. All I feel is emptiness. From the very start only emptiness. My heart; My Brain; Empty; Empty~

All I ever thought about was my emptiness. Used as a slave, as a guinea pig of a mad man. Born for that reason, mistreated for another. All I am good for is being experimented with. Nothing else. Never. Serving as good as I can, as much as possible.

My mother, a very poor prostitute, sold me to a doctor. A doctor who craved for certain things, illegal experiments, gruesome, forbidden thoughts, fantasies. Me; the victim. No choice.

I don't blame my mother, she needed the money obviously. I blame the doctor, this furious person who keeps me locked up, this mad man. He's talking to me as if he loves me, yet he tortures me.

I never learned how to speak, always quiet; silent; yet I understand every single word he says.

Jetblack hair, gloomy dark eyes and pale skin – my appearance which he loves so much.

His precious guinea pig, he says. This man; this mad man uses me for fulfilling his grotesque fantasies.

He always had cats. He loved them. But he would love a cat girl even more, he said.

Long ago I shed my last tear, that night when he told me what all he wants to do to me I cried a lot.

It took 3 hours of his beloved whipping to shut me up.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The next morning he stepped into my cage he had a beautiful cat in his hands.  
It looked at me with the same fearful eyes which were about to be in my possession.  
The mad man murdered it in front of my eyes. _Poor creature_ , I thought.  
„ _I sadly have no painkillers for you, my dear guinea pig_ ", is what he said when he was suddenly approaching me. „ _So hang in there, okay?_ "  
He carried me to a big table and tied my hands and arms together.  
I saw how the doctor took a scalpel and in the next moment I was confronted with great pain; forgetting the poor cat within a second; screaming from the bottom of my lungs.  
My screams and a hysterical laughter was all to be heard that moment.

The next day I wasn't referred to as a guinea pig anymore. I became a cat girl. His cat girl.  
Such a painful sight. Cat ears, cat eyes. He truly was a skilled doctor. A madman.  
I don't know how he managed to maintain my sense of hearing as well as my eyesight. In fact it has improved even more.  
I was in great pain but I'm grateful to have a little change in my life.  
I even received new clothes and a proper haircut. Since my hair has never been cut it reached down to my ankles, now he cut it down to a little bit under my waist.  
As for the front he cut my hair into bangs which beautifully framed my face.  
My pitchblack hair stood in contrast to my bright and sparkling yellow _cat_ eyes.  
I suppose he really loves his new creature. So much that he'd actually call me by a name rather than a guinea pig.  
Lucia. Lucia. Lucia. I have a name. Lucia. Lucia. I exist. Lucia. Lucia. I _AM_. Lucia.  
I had forgotten what he told what he'd do to me after the procedure would be done, I was way too happy of having received a name.  
 _Happiness_. Happiness to fill my emptiness. Splendid. But... _Till when_?

The madman expected me to talk sweetly and cheerful. But how? I had never been taught how to speak. I desperately tried to fulfill his wishes but I couldn't.  
„ _I gave you such a great gift, why are you being this way?!_ " I just stood there; silent. „ _Answer me!_ " How could I? „ _This is enough. To the cage with you._ "  
My face must have looked frightened; I certainly was. What will he do? „ _You're misbehaving. If you can't become this way you shall become another._ "  
He knocked me down with his fist and grabbed my hair after saying that. Pulling me along he made his way downstairs while holding onto my hair.  
It made me spit blood to be pulled like this since my face kept hitting against the steps.  
As we almost reached the chamber he kicked me downstairs, shortly after I felt severe pain, maybe a bone or two broke.  
„ _On your knees!_ ", he demanded. I obeyed, at least I can do this. „ _Good girl..._ " He reached out his foot. „ _Now clean my shoe._ " If this is what he wishes.  
I reached out my hands but he kicked them away. Noticing my confused facial expression he said: „ _Do it with your tongue. A doctor like me should look proper, shouldn't I?_ "  
I took a look at his shoes. They were quite dirty. While he was smirking I slowly started to lick away all the dust and dirt until I began to cough.  
„My my. Concentrate Lucia.", he whispered.  
I nodded as a reply. Ignoring my desire to cough; to vomit; I continued to lick everything clean. While I stared at him he checked whether there were any missed spots and nodded.  
„ _Next task._ " He pulled out a black collar and a leash in the same color. „ _You will wear this 24/7 from now on._ " ...Silence... He kicked my arm. „ _Understood?!_ ", he shouted.  
As I nodded he pushed me down onto my fours and put on the collar. After linking in the leash he pulled me along with him when walking towards the cage.  
„ _Hey! Participate, will you?!_ ", he screamed as I had issues with keeping up. I made some unintelligible noise and he kicked my face again.  
„ _That's not the noise a cat makes, is it?_ " I had tried to push out a meowing sound but it came out quite crappy. Yet he smiles as a response.  
„ _In some time you will learn it, my dear cat._ " Some time later we reached the cage. _My_ cage... The doctor closed the door of the cage and approached me.  
„ _Lay down._ ", he demanded in a firm voice.

' _What will he do now?_ ', I asked myself as I followed his demand.


	3. Chapter 2

He quickly climbed upon me and started to undress me. Now I layed there naked. Not that this was new; He did this before. But now he looked at me in a different way.

„ _Oh my beautiful cat_ ", he exclaimed as he brushed his fingers over my chest. „What shall I _do with you_?"

Now he petted my furry ears and slowly bent over. His breath quickened as he approached my face and lastly he placed his lips on mine.  
I could feel his stubbles on my cheeks as he kissed me. He pushed his hand under my back and slightly lifted me up.  
Fluttering kisses all over my face; oh madman, why are you suddenly treating me this way?  
My thoughts were racing, his hands were clinging – onto me; dear doctor – what are you thinking right now.  
He was gentle as he entered me, so very soft.

Hours later he left my cage and I still layed there on the ground. I felt cold but was unable to move.  
Thinking about the event which took place; Tracing his kisses with my fingertiped I pondered about my feelings –  
the chaos which raged inside of my mind. It was then when I got up that I realized a sharp pain in my chest, it definitely felt as if a bone broke.  
I picked up my scattered clothes and put them back on. It was just way too cold. Heading to my bed I continued to think about the doctor.  
 _How will he continue treating me after tonight? I feel that soon even more will happen – not sure whether it will be good or not.  
_ Anything is fine with me. I am Lucia. I had developed certain feelings that night.

 _I am alive. I am. I exist._

Next morning I woke up with someone whispering into my ear.  
It was the doctor who seemed to be praising his gorgeous creature, me, while petting my head.  
It was the first time I was woken up like this. The doctor helped me to get up and dressed me up in a red dress.  
Then he put me on the leash and carefully lead me upstairs. I was surprised to find a clean room, the mad man usually is very chaotic.  
This time it looked as if everything has been tidied up. Something must be going on.  
As we approached the dining room I saw a beautiful with golden locks sitting at the head of the table.  
She was wearing a fancy dress, something I have never seen before.  
„ _This is my pet, Louise._ ", he said in a rather nervous voice. Janets eyes were glued to my eyes and ears.  
I expected her to be frightened; disgusted. But instead she gave me an interested look and praised me. I didn't know how to act.  
The doctor seated me on the side of the table and told me to eat while he sat down at the other side of the table.  
„ _So Louise, what do you say?_ ", he asked. Louise was still staring at me while she fanned herself.  
„ _They are all beautiful Dave, I'm highly interested in owning one of these pets of yours!_ ", she said enthusiastically. _Dave_. His name is _Dave_... „ _Great! After we're done with eating you may choose one and within the next week it will be finished._ " Just what is the doctor talking about?  
„ _But... I'm also interested in something else..._ ", Louise said, looking at Dave in a very lustful way.  
„ _Lucia._ ", Dave said. I twitched as he pulled me out of my thoughts. „ _Please leave._ " I first didn't react so Dave got up, took me by my collar and pushed me downstairs.  
As I finally fell down the last steps I spat out blood. I didn't understand why he's suddenly acting that way.  
I noticed that for the first time I'm alone in the chamber. Outside the cage. I took the chance and explored the unkown parts of the chamber.  
There were so many floors. I never knew they existed. I walked along one of the floors and saw dozens of cages, looking just like mine.  
Realizing what's in them as I stepped closer made me feel dizzy. Many many girls were tied up in the cages.  
They looked like as if all life had been sucked out of them, yet they were alive. Suddenly Dave stood beside me and grabbed me by my shoulders.  
„ _Oh my, naughty cat, you're not supposed to be snooping around here._ ", he said slowly. Drops of sweat ran down my forehead.  
„ _Why aren't you in your chamber?_ ", he pushed me onto the ground. „ _Seems like I have to punish you **again**._ ".  
He kicked my fragile body many many times. The sound of my ribs breaking; Me spitting blood echoed in the floors.  
He beat me half numb. Then he dragged me into my cage and threw me against the wall.  
„ _Naughty cat._ ", he said after he turned around and left the chamber.

Shortly after I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 3

For the next three days I layed there on the floor. The madman never bothered to look for me. I was too weak to get up, about two to three ribs must have broken and it hurt like hell. On top of that I didn't drink nor eat anything all this time.  
I was just about to black out again when I heard a terribly loud scream from the corridor I had explored before.  
Not only that. I heard a sound which resembled a cat. It dawned to me what must have been happening – Dave is doing it once again.  
He's doing the same horrible thing he did to me to another girl. Some good hour later I heard footsteps near me and somebody opened the door to my cage.  
The madman.  
„My my, what a pitiful sight you are, Lucia." My name. Lucia. I still exist. He lifted me up and began treating all my wounds and broken bones.  
Removing all my clothes he washed my body as well as my hair. Just like after he made me the cat girl that I am today.  
He dressed me neatly and brought me upstairs. „I'll introduce you to someone", he said to me. I really had a bad vibe about it.  
As he brought me to the living room I got to know why.

The madman Dave pushed me in front of a creature which looked an awful lot like me.  
Orange cat ears and enchanting green eyes. Auburn colored hair. Simply beautiful. Yet she had a pained look in her face.  
„Just like me", I thought. She had rather dark skin and her hair wasn't long either.  
„Greet her, Mary", the mad man said, pulling me out of my thoughts. „Nice to meet you, Lucia...", the girl said in a quivering voice.  
She was able to talk. I just nodded as a response since speaking was outside of my abilities. Janet suddenly appeared from behind.  
„Oh, hello there Lucia!" Again just a nod as a response. Janet gave me a disturbed look and shook her head slowly.  
She approached Dave and they gave each other a close hug. I just watched them until they left for another room.

Mary and I just stood there for a while until she raised her voice yet again. „Since when are you here!" No response from my side.  
„Where are you from?" Same like before. „How old are you?" Again I was just staring at her.  
„You're unable to speak, are you?", she sounded worried now. I nodded slowly. „Oh... I see...", she said.  
For quite some time we stared at each other until she finally started to talk again. The conversation didn't last very long since I can't  
reply to many things so the silence returned once again.

After some time a noise awoke our attention, I saw Mary's ears twitching slightly and she tried to concentrate on that sound.  
Dave is truly a mad man for being able to do such things. A great doctor he is. I saw how Mary's face started to become reddish in color so  
I tried to identify the unknown sound – Janet's moaning and panting was echoing in my head. It was clear enough to me what they two would be doing at the moment.  
To be honest, it made me furious. I didn't understand why back then and I didn't feel the need to do so. I must have been staring into the direction of that room  
because I didn't notice Mary putting her arms around me. „Don't cry Lucia, don't cry.", she whispered into my ear.  
„Cry? Why cry?", I thought to myself and then only realized the streams of tears running down my cheeks. How. Pathetic.  
I twitched when Mary's hands suddenly wandered off on my body. „If you need that kind of love... I could give you as much as you need", she whispered,  
staring into my golden eyes. „Am I searching for love? Is that really it?", I asked myself.

I just stared at her while she pushed me down onto the sofa we sat down a while ago. She started to caress my legs when I thought  
„Do I really seek for such a thing?". Now she removed my clothes and placed her hands on my porcelain white breasts.  
„Do you like it, Lucia?" I wonder if I like it. I kept a straight face. Suddenly she squeezed them and rubbed her thumbs on my nipples.  
This made me react a little as a quiet moan escaped my lips. „Tell me, do you like it?". I nodded. Mary smirked a little and moved her fingers  
over my vulva while licking my tiny strawberries. It was a weird situation but I can't say I didn't like it, in fact it was soothing until I heard a muffled noise out of the directions where Janet's moans had come from earlier. That was when I realized the noises from earlier had disappeared and I turned my head into that direction just to see the mad man, Dave, looking at Mary and me in a very aroused manner. At the same moment Janet left the room and saw how Dave stared at my half naked, panting self.  
She didn't look happy the slightest bit.

„Ah. So this is what you do with all these girls, Dave?", she shouted angrily. Mary immediately stopped what she was doing and showed a frightened expression on her face. So did Dave. „Janet, no! It's not like what you think!" Oh yes it is.  
„I don't want to be with someone like you! Keep Mary, I don't want to be here any second longer!" „No Janet, don't go! Please, no! Stay!", he pathetically shouted after her as she ran out of the mansion. As Dave was standing now I could see the bulge in his pants.  
Turning towards us with a smirk in his face which sent shivers down my spine he slowly said: „You're both very naughty, I just lost a very important client."  
I quickly backed off from Mary when Dave suddenly raised his voice again. „Where do you think you're going? Lucia."  
I immediately froze in motion and watched how he approached Mary and me. „If I can't even sell you I'll somehow have to make use of you two, right?"  
No response. „Right?", he exclaimed with an angry look on his face. „Yes, master...", Mary stuttered while I just nodded.  
„Good girls.", he said with a vicious smirk on his face.

„Let's start with you, Mary." Mary hesitated and then moved closer to the mad man. He pulled her top up and removed the rest on her clothes.  
„Do it." „D- do what?", she asked. Slap. Mary fell over. „Pleasure me, you worthless piece of shit!", I was shocked by the scene happening in front of my eyes.  
Mary was crying and removed his clothes revealing his hardened rod. Still weeping she slowly stroked it and the doctor moaned out of excitement.  
„Great. Continue.", he whispered. Now she stroked it even harder and moved her head closer to it. He suddenly grabbed her head and forced her to take it all in which lead to Mary gagging and giving a pained expression. The mad man continued to abuse her like this until he finished.  
„Now... This was quite satisfying. But not enough", he chuckled and took Mary by her hair, tossing her down the stairs.  
„Lucia." I was frightened. „It's your turn." My eyes widened. I'm scared.

The scene continued in Daves bedroom where I sat on the bed. Mad man sat in front of a chair, watching me. I thought about Mary.  
Since she's able to speak properly she hasn't been here for too long. She probably lead a happy life. Until David kidnapped her.  
Unlike me she wasn't accostumed to this mad life here. I had the feeling that I have been born into this madness. No other life.  
It must've been hard for Mary to get used to this life here.  
„Lucia." I twitched. „Don't space out." As I knew that sick man liked it I imitated a cats meow. He grinned. I was doing the right thing apparently.  
I spread my legs and saw Daves face light up as he saw what's there in between. This was something like a routine, I've been doing it so many times by now.  
He came onto the bed and let his hands wander over my smooth skin. „You're my prettiest creation after all, Lucia.", he said in a soft voice while grinding on me.  
I stared into nowhere while he pleasured himself with me.  
„Tell me you love me Lucia." He knows best that I'm not able to talk. Saying it angrier now: „Tell me that you love me, I said!"  
I got nervous. But I can't talk, doctor, I can't. He was furious and beat me till I was numb.  
Pulling me downstairs by my hair he didn't mind my shouts and so he threw me into my cage and closed the doors.  
I couldn't move and spent the rest of the day lying on the cold ground. While sobbing I heard Dave moving around in the chamber.  
I listened until I fainted.

* * *

Now this was a rather long chapter compared to the others. I think it contains most of the violence so far. I still hope you liked it! :)


	5. Chapter 4

„Wake up", he shouted while shaking the iron rods of my cage. I had difficulties opening my eyes since I kept them  
closed for the past two days in which I've been lying on the cold ground. Daves beating has been rough so I was too weak to get up.  
„Wake up, I said!" Even more shouting. Slowly I tried to move my limbs.  
They felt heavy but madmans threats kept me going. I didn't want to be hurt anymore.

What was my name? I don't know anymore. Since Janet left I became Dave's punching bag.  
Opening my eyes I saw his face in front of me, his hand softly slapping my cheek, trying to get me to wake up.  
„Hey, get up Kitty.", he whispered and held my arm as I tortured myself to do what he asked for.  
Looking at my pale body he said: „My, my... You're so dirty..."

And so he wiped my cheeks with his rather warm hands. Warmth. I realized I was terribly cold and  
instinctively pressed his hand to my cheek where it had been before.  
Dave gave me an astonished look and then leered at me. „Let's clean you, my small and fragile kitten.", he said enthusiastically.

I merely nodded as a response. He dragged me upstairs into his fancy bathroom. „Step into the shower." I put one foot into it. Then the other one.  
My back faced him but I shifted my head so I could see from the corner of my eyes what he was doing. Not all too niftily he got rid off his clothes and approached me.  
He slid his hand down my spine and then turned the shower on.

~Later on~

„Now we must dress you nicely." I stepped out of the shower as well and let the madman dry me with a towel.  
He had hungry-looking eyes as he rubbed the towel along my ivory skin. After I was more or less dry he brought me to his bedroom.  
It had red walls, dark parquet and the room in general was very big. Since my cage and my surroundings down there were grey this color fascinated me.

It was so vibrant. I hated the grey. That vibrant color made me remember all the puddles of blood in the hallway I've wandered off to a while ago.  
Madman interrupted my thoughts when calling me. What did he call me by? Did he say my name? When I shifted my head towards him his back was all I saw.  
Was it a mistake? What was my name again? I forgot. I had no real identity. I was just the kitten of a crazy doctor.

„Stop spacing out, kitty." I winced at this. „Wear this now." He handed me an elegant, tight-fitting dress. It was knee-length and – red. How ironic.  
Shoes with heels were put in front of me. Red as well. „Why are you starin so much? Start getting dressed. We'll leave to a royal house very soon, so don't waste time."  
Royal house? For the first time in a while I was curious about the upcoming event.

I never put on clothes myself before so as you can imagine I was quite helpless.  
„I will help you.", David said lovingly. „Come closer." I listened. I was still staring at the ground.  
He pulled me closer by grabbing my hips which caused my breasts to wiggle. Instantly madmans eyes turned glassy and he reached out for my breasts.

I know better than resisting so I just let it happen. „They are so soft, my kitty.", he whispered into my ear. Pressing them even more he pushed me onto his bed.  
„You're my prettiest creation."  
Creation? A monster? Without realizing it a tear ran down my cheek. „Don't cry. You're really beautiful now. So be happy!", he exclaimed before kissing my cheek.

25 minutes passed while the doctor dressed me, styled my hair and my face. „All these things enhance your beauty. Look.", he said and pushed me infront of the big mirror.  
My jet black hair has been put in a glamorous bun with several hair strands sticking out and curling around it. A ruby pin graced this wonderful look.  
„Now step into the shoes.", he said when putting them down in front of me. Slowly I placed one foot after the other into the shoes.  
It felt uncomfortable at first since I've never worn heels before. Dave got ready too now and as I waited Mary crossed my thoughts. I still don't know her whereabouts.

After madman tossed her downstairs I never ever met her again. „Hey." I looked at him „Let's go now.", he said.  
Dave went outside the room and I followed him to a carriage. It was black and not very big compared to his glamorous mansion.  
I slowly inhaled the fresh air. It's been a while since I have been outside the last time. It was quite cold and the sky was grey.

A raindrop fell onto my cheek and I stared at where it came from. „Get into the carriage now, will ya?!", Dave shouted while pointing at it.  
I sat down and the coachman made the horses move after David sat down as well. The entire time I stared outside the window until I felt how my eyes started to close.

„Kitty?" Mh? „Wake up Kitty, we've arrived." Madman helped me get out of the carriage and together we approached a mansion  
which was bigger than every I had seen before; it was truly majestic. „Wait." I stopped. Dave put the collar around my neck along with the leash and went towards the big doors of this enormous building.  
„What's about to happen?", I asked myself while David knocked on the doors. A busty, red haired girl with big spectacles opened the door and welcomed us.  
„Master! They are here, master!", she shouted before she tripped over her own feet and fell onto her face.

„What are you doing, Mei Lin?", a tall man with black hair and pale skin just like mine said when helping her back on her feet.  
„I am sorry David. The maid can be a bit... clumsy at times.", he smiled. Maid. So she's the maid of this household.  
„Ah, it's okay Sebastian. Where... Where is Ciel? I have what he asked for.", the doctor replied.

Sebastian looked at my cat ears and his eyes widened for a second when he saw that they were moving.  
„Oh my...", he said, smiling the same way like before. „Follow me." Dave pulled me along with him to a big dining room, bigger than any room in Dave's mansion.  
There a young boy with a fancy eyepatch and even fancier clothes sat on a thrown-like chair.  
Even though he looked like a tiny boy his facial expression made David shiver.

„Young master Ciel? I brought you what you wanted.", he said in a very shaky way and Ciel squinted.


	6. Chapter 5

„Hello David.", Ciel said in a high voice. I just nodded as a response. „Please sit down and feist with me.", he said while pointing somewhere behind him with his arm.  
„Ah, thank you for your kindness."  
He and I sat down and Ciel stared at me for a very long time until is butler started to explain what exactly that food in front of us is.  
I didn't understand a word of it but almost felt like crying when taking a bite; it was so good.  
Sebastian was the name of that butler who chuckled when seeing my face while eating.  
I didn't feel like listening to the conversation of Dave and Ciel, the food caught all of my attention. I suppose it was just small talk anyway.  
Before I knew it I finished my meal. I wanted to thank Ciel so much but my incapability of speaking didn't allow that.  
„Now for the main course.", Sebastian started to say...  
Main course? My eyes widened and the black haired butler stared at me.  
He stared... And stared... And finally he continued to speak. I felt very puzzled about this but as soon as he placed a huge plate in front of me my confusion faded and I got myself busy with eating.

I picked up a few pieces of the conversation from Ciel and Dave and randomly looked at them.  
I noticed that the butler was standing there with a serious expression in his face. When I stared at him without noticing it he shifted his eyes towards me and smiled.  
It looks so fake, I thought... „...about that cat girl..."  
My ears immediately moved to the direction of Dace and Ciel and I started to stare at my plate while listening more carefully.  
„How do you 'make' them?", Ciel asked. „Oh well, firstly I have to find some pretty girls of course. But I can't take normal ones, you know?", he said with a full mouth.  
„And then...?" Silence. „What do you mean by 'I can't take normal ones'?", „By that I mean that normal girls would resist. Also they would be missed. If I take street kids then they wouldn't be missed by anyone. So I either kidnap a girl from the streets or I offer poor women a good price for their little baby girl. Supposed they're pretty.", he answered.

„But how do you make them?", Ciels butler asked. Madman coughed and then waited for a while until he replied.  
„Ok listen... I'll tell you how I produce them if you pay me." „How much do you want.", Ciel again. „Mmmh... A million.", Dave said while raising his left eyebrow.  
„Then tell me." „The money?", Dave. „You'll receive it afterwards.", Ciel. „Now.", he exclaimed. Ciel snipped his fingers and Sebastian brought the amount of money which David demanded. The doc's eyes widened as the money stacked up beside him. Ciel folded his hands and layed back in his chair.  
„So?", he said calmly. „How are they made." Why is he asking all that? Why does he want to know?, I thought to myself.  
„Well... After I acquired a girl I will put her in a cell. If she's young I'll wait until she's about 16. If she's already that age or even passed it I will get the prettiest street cat I can find. Then... I'll kill it and cut off the girl's ears and replace them with cat ears. Afterwards I'll cut of the tail and attach it to the end of the spine.  
At last I will flip the girl back over and remove her eyes and put in the eyes of the cat. This is the hardest part, I tell ye.  
All in all I have to work quick yet precise. Not easy, not easy.", she shook his head while chuckling.

Ciel went extremely pale and held his hand over his mouth. Dave continued to speak until he was done while I haven't touched the food in front of me at all.  
Now the madman was the one who folded his hands and asked: „So... are you interested?"  
Ciel seemed to overthink his choice of words and answered: „Yes, I am."  
Dave grinned. He pointed at me and said: „This is my prettiest creation so far. It has a sharp vision and excellent hearing abilities. The best so far."  
Ciels eyes were glued to me. „May I... ask something?", he said. Dave nodded. „Go ahead." „What can your... 'cat girls' be used for?"  
„Oh well, you can use them in any way you want. Apply enough force and they can become everything. I mostly used them as sex slaves or maids."  
I didn't even twitch upon hearing these words. „How much is she.", Ciel asked in a cold manner. She? Who. Me? „Let's say 800.000£.", he replied. „Do you want her?"  
„Yes." So he's selling me, I thought. I pondered about whether I should be happy or not. The butler brought the cash and gave it to Dave who was smiling from ear to ear.  
„Well then... I'll back.", Dave got up and walked towards the entrance along with Ciel. „Glad to have made business with you. _Phantomhive_."

Ciel smiled and Dave walked out of the door without even looking at the me who stood next to Ciel. „Sebastian.", Ciel said, almost whispered.  
„Yes, my lord." His reply before he disappeared out of my sight and suddenly reappeared behind Dave.  
He slid out knives and rapidly cut the madman into pieces, covering himself in blood. I couldn't believe what I saw.  
Looking at Ciel he walked out of the entrance hall, straight-faced. Sebastian stripped off his tinted gloves and began to dispose of the dead body. More like the remaining parts.  
I could only watch. The man who tortured me my whole life is dead now. I stood there for a long time, only spacing out until somebody tapped my shoulder from behind.  
Turning around I saw that it was the butler.  
 _Sebastian_.  
„Follow me.", he said in a calm voice. How can he be so relaxed after killing him?, I thought to myself while following him.  
We passed many floors and rooms, went upstairs and reached a large room. Sebastian approached a huge desk and kneeled down in front of it.  
„My lord..."

Behind the huge desk there was a just as huge chair which slowly turned around. Ciel now faced us and studied my face.  
„What's your name.", he asked. I tried to speak. I really tried.  
„Master, I don't think she's able to speak.", the butler said while staring at me. „Then it is pointless to ask her all these questions."  
Silence.  
„Sebastian." „Yes, young master?" I looked at both of them.  
„Teach her. Fast.", Ciel said determined. Sebastian sighed and finally bowed and said:  
„ _Yes, my lord_."  
Ciel gave his butler a sign and he turned back around in his big chair. Sebastian walked up to be and took my hand.  
„ _My lady_...", he said in a soft voice which made my eyes widen. 

* * *

Thanks to everyone who keeps reading this fanfic, I know it's not many who do it! The next chapter might be a bit boring but I'd be so happy if you keep reading this story... Also if you have any recommendations then do tell me please!


	7. Chapter 6

The handsome man led me across the long hallways, past all these fancy doors. We walked past a maid with fire-red hair and huge glasses.  
She carried many plates and as soon as Sebastian and I passed her by her neck snapped into our direction and she tripped over the carpet and was about to drop all the plates when Sebastian suddenly let go of my hand and instead planted his long hands around the maids waist and the plates, having both of them.  
Swiftly he gave the maid the plates back and continued to lead me, leaving the maid with a red face. It took a while until we again met a servant of this household once more. This time it was a tall guy with blonde hair and a cigarette in his mouth. He seemed to be scolding somebone else.  
As I came closer to the door a rather short, young boy suddenly ran out of the room and tackled me to the ground.  
„Finny!", I heard that guy say after I opened my eyes and a pair of blue eyes met mine. The little boy; apparently he's called Finny; stared at my ears for a long time and touched them gently. I twitched. „Finny...", said the butler in a very stern voice while rubbing his temples. Finny struggled to get up and reached out his hand to me.  
„Here.", he said. „Let me help you." I accepted the offer and let his pull me to my feet. „Sebastian, who is this pretty girl?"  
Sebastian sighed: „You do not need to know that. Yet." He took my hand and pulled me through the hallway. In the back I heard one of the boys whistling.  
Sebastian had a straight face. I was so occupied with looking at his face that I tripped and almost slammed to the ground if the swift butler didn't catch me.  
„Careful.", he said when staring in my eyes while helping me back up. Sebastian brough me into a room with a rather small bed, a wooden mirror, a closet and walls vested in extravagant paperhangings and elaborate stucco.

„This is where you'll be staying from now on.", the tall man with pale slender hands said to me. I nodded and stood there in silence.  
After a while Sebastian spoke again: „Starting from tomorrow I will be teaching you." Silence. He sighed.  
„I will pick you up tomorrow morning. Good night, sleep tight.", he spoke softly and closed the heavy wooden door.  
My eyes were still glued to the empty space where the young handsome man was standing seconds ago. I then started looking at the room more closely.  
The walls were tinted in a royal blue and the bed shees were bright white. I let my hand wander over them and was surprised how soft they were.  
Sitting down onto the bed I looked at the ceiling. All my life I have been chained up, beat up – never even smelled freedom. David really tried to sell me.  
The face of Mary suddenly crossed my mind and tears escaped my dazzling eyes. There was a loud noise and the door was opened.  
„Uhm...", said the red-haired maid nervously and I saw that she carried folded clothes in her arms. „These are for you...".  
She walked towards the mahogany closet and tripped over her own feet causing all the clothes to be scattered around the floor.  
„I'm so sorry!", Mei Lin stuttered while attempting to collect the clothes and put them in the closet except for a long white loose dress with half long sleeves.  
„You can wear this at night... I have to ask you to try it on so we can see whether it fits you.", she spoke as she handed the dress to me.  
I merely stared at it and forced a helpless smile on my pale face. „Um... Could it be that you don't know how to dress yourself?", she asked nervously.  
I shook my head as a response. „Then... I shall help you... If that's okay with you..." I nodded.  
As Mei Lin took my dress off we heard a loud creaking and both turned our heads towards the door but nothing was to be seen.  
Mei Lin then continued undressing me and put the used clothes into a woven basked. She stopped for a few seconds and scanned my frail body.

My skin was very pale due to the fact that I was kept in a chamber all my life and saw the outside world only rarely. The sun barely ever kissed my skin.  
But everything changed. Mei Lin picked up the new clothes and approached me once again, helping me to put on the clothes.  
Suddenly we heared another noise from the direction of the door. „What are you staring at, Bard? I wanna see, I wanna see!", I heard Finny shout behind the door.  
„What are you doing, you goddamned idiot! Shut up!", apparently Bard replied in a very harsh way before I heard both of them shout and the door opened in an instant leading to Bard and Finny falling into the room. I just stared at them despite being half naked. I had long lost my sense of shame.  
Mei Lin on the other hand had a nervous breakdown and collapsed right next to me, meanwhile Bard scolded Finny for making him fall into the room.  
Not knowing what to do I just stood there, watching Bard and Finny's face turn pinkish while quarreling and looking at me.  
It didn't take long until the black-haired butler entered the room saying: „What's going on here?" He then saw me and deep cherry-red eyes met citrine eyes.  
It was a cold encounter. I could feel how his eyes explored the deepest corners of my soul. It lasted for a few seconds until Finni opened his mouth.  
„Bard was peeking through the door, so I went to see what he's looking at! He got angry when I did that and he tried to hit me and thus we fell into the room!", he said filled with indignation. „Ah!", Bard exclaimed and hit Finny on his head.

„Get out and do your work.", Sebastian said, giving them a cold look which caused both of them to flinch.  
„Now.", he added and Bard and Finny quickly left the room, Bard muttering something unaudible. The tall man sighed and walked towards Mei Lin.  
„Get up and do your work, there's plenty of it!", he said in a medium loud voice. Mei Lin twitched and suddenly rose up to her feet, blushing, and ran out of the room.  
Sebastian stared after her just like I did. Then he turned around to me. „I suppose you need help with that?", he pointed towards the dress handing around my tender neck.  
I simply nodded and stared at his face while he placed his hands on the dress, pulling it over my breasts, slowly, not looking bothered, unlike a certain doctor who looked at me like prey. Not once did Sebastian look my way while he dressed me. „All done.", he said after a while. I nodded. „Rest now.", he said „I will get you tomorrow. Good night.", then he left the room and I fumbled with my white cotton dress until I dared to climb on the bed. I again let my hand wander across the soft bed sheets and placed myself upon the bed. It seemed as if all the tension left my body as I sank into the soft matress.  
Slow but steady my eyelids seemed to close themselves and soon after I drifted off to sleep in a way I never had before.


	8. Chapter 7

~Hours later~

There was a loud knock on the door. My lids fluttered. Another knock. „Excuse me.", I heard a deep voice say.  
I untangled myself and slowly walked towards the heavy door, opening it to see the face of this households butler.  
Once again he stared into my eyes, as if he was looking right into my soul. I wondered why I get this feeling every time.  
There was something about him, something dark, devilish, vicious. „Do you remember what I told you yesterday?", he said after I gave him a questioning look.  
I nodded as a response. Sebastian gave me a small smile and handed me a cream colored dress, nothing fancy but fancier than anything I had worn before.  
„Wear this for the time being. After a few weeks we'll call a certain lady over who will tailor you something prettier."  
I simply nodded and gladly took the dress. Spreading it out I looked at it. I saw Janet wearing something similar to that dress.  
I looked over to the butler who turned around, his back now facing me. „Put that on.", he said to me in a calm voice. I picked the dress up and looked at it.  
I still didn't quite get how to wear dresses, the red-haired maid helped me last time. Ok, first I should remove the dress which I'm wearing at the moment, I thought and pulled on the edges of the dress. I somehow managed to pull it halfway up, revealing my pale skin, but I couldn't manage pulling it up any further.  
Needing help I walked over to the tall butler and tried to make him turn around by gently pulling on his sleeve.

Surprised, he tilted his head to look at me and I noticed his eyes scanning my body while sighing. „I guess you need help?", he asked while raising one brow.  
Nodding I made my way back to where I put the dress down and the butler followed me. „I shall help you this once, you should be able to dress yourself after that.", he said and stood behind me. „It's easy, take your hands, put them here and there...", he said in a low voice while grabbing my hands and placing them where they belong.  
„Now just pull..." He pulled my dress upwards and his engloved hands brushed against my delicate skin. My breath stopped for a second and I got goosebumps all over my body. „Now take the dress and just put it there.", Sebastian pointed towards an empty basket and I nodded. He turned around and picked up the other dress; turning back towards me while holding it; looking at me he said: „I will show you how to put on a dress once only, got it? A lady shouldn't expose herself in front of other men."  
He made me hold my arms upwards and slid the dress over my slender body. Adjusting it in a few places he said: „Okay, that should be enough. Follow me."  
I followed him through the corridors, walking right behind his wide shoulders until he stopped in front of two heavy doors which he opened quietly.  
„This is where I'll be teaching you from now on.", he said while keeping the door open, „Enter." I nodded and slowly entered the wide room.

The walls were creamcolored and had royal blue stripes. Fancy furniture was placed all over the room. Sebastian walked over to a rather long object black in color.  
„We will meet here every morning.", he said slowly. I approached the object and eyed it closely while Sebastian watched me.  
Sliding my finger across the black surface I looked at a white powder which stuck to the surface. As I swiped my index finger across the white pattern the powder got smudged and suddenly stuck to my finger. Rubbing my thumb and index finger together I watched the powder falling off of my fingers and slowly onto the wooden floor.  
The butler which had observed me ever so calm suddenly raised his voice again. „Do you know what that is?" It made me twitch out of surprise. I looked at him and shook my head slowly, averting my eyes from his face. „I see." When I looked at his slender face again his pale lips transformed into a smile. „Chalk", he said. „It's chalk."  
I looked at the white powder again. „And this", he approached and reach out for the black object. „Is a black board. We will be working a lot with that from now on."  
I nodded slowly, feeling excitement rising in the depths of my heart. I nodded, warmth enveloping me all around.  
„Then", the butler walked towards a single table, grabbing a chair which was placed right in front of it and said: „Sit down, miss..."  
He smiled, it didn't seem like a sincere smile, it was rather cold, seemed like a mask.  
Walking towards the chair I sat down, facing the huge black object - „Blackboard" … was it?

* * *

Thanks to everyone who has read this far! I'd love it when some of you would leave some reviews on this story, critique is most welcome! If you have a suggestion, like a scene you'd love to see then do tell me! Hope you'll be having a nice day! Do tell me if you enjoy it so far, please! ^_^


	9. Chapter 8

„Let's start... Your... master never taught you how to write, I suppose?", he asked.  
I shook my head. I never even held a pen in my hand before... „Don't worry, I'll teach you." I wonder how.  
He approached me slowly and put a pen on my table.  
While I eyed it he positioned himself behind me and took the pen in one hand and my hand in his other.  
„You hold the pen like this..."  
While placing the pen in my hand his hair brushed against my cheek. I inhaled his scent; it was so very sweet.  
He let go of my hand and the pen fell back on the table. „Try it.", he said calmly.  
Wrapping my fingers clumsily around the pen the way he showed me; it was difficult to manage but I did it.  
„Good." He moved closer to me and put his hand around mine again.  
He also put a sheet of paper in front of me and lowered my hand down on the paper, making the pen touch it and dragged it along.  
„And this is how you use it.", Sebastian then let go of my hand. „I will first teach you the alphabet and then we can move on to complete words."  
The slender butler then proceeded in teaching me what he referred to as the „alphabet".  
I wonder whether I'll ever be able to speak...

~Three hours later~

The tall black-haired man sighed. „I think this is enough for today. I have to prepare the breakfast for the young master."  
He had taught me the alphabet quite quickly. Even though my writing was still very shaky I got the hang of it.  
„I don't know what to do with you at the moment so you can either stay in your room or drink tea with Tanaka."  
I furrowed my brows upon hearing that name. „Oh, I will show you who Tanaka is.", he smiled.  
I watched Sebastian wiping the white chalk off of the black board, clapping his hands together afterwards.  
„Alright. I have to leave.", he smiled the same fake smile and left the room. I got up from my chair and dragged my fingers along the desk – slowly.  
The butlers clean scent still lingered in the room. I inhaled it slowly and immediately felt at rest, I don't know why.  
Leaving the room I strolled through the many floors, eventually getting lost.

I passed a door and stopped to listen to the noises echoing from it. I heard someones voice shouting and the noise of pots hitting against each other,  
followed by the same voice shouting loudly once again. In a matter of seconds there was a loud bang and the door flew against the wall,  
smoke filling the hallway. I had held my hands over my ears which were still throbbing with pain due to the bang.  
 _Just what happened just now?_ I asked myself and peeked into the smoke-filled room. A loud coughing reached my ears.  
„God damn it! I was so sure this would work!" Bard.  
I stepped on a broken plate and the 'chef' turned his head towards me and grinned. „Oh hello!", he tried to get up.  
„I kinda fucked up here, Sebastian will get really angry..."  
Right after he said that the butler entered the room.  
„I will not even ask you how the **hell** you managed to blow up the kitchen once **again**.", he said slowly after inhaling.  
 _Silence_.  
„What on earth are you doing, lazily sitting on the floor. Get up and clean the room. I'll cook."  
I could hear a bit of annoyance in his voice. „Yes, sir", Bard said while grinning.  
It didn't take very long until Sebastian fixed everything and the kitchen looked presentable again. „Wow, amazing Sebastian!" Bard shouted.  
The tall butler staged the same smile which he did few days back.

 _It was so flawless, so mysterious...  
_  
After a while I left the room again to continue my search for Tanaka.  
Some time later I walked past a row of huge windows and stopped. I saw a guy, his name was Finny, I think.  
I watched him as he fidgeted around with the plants in the gigantic garden. All of a sudden he grabbed a tree which was in the middle of all these plants and in a matter of seconds he carried the tree on his shoulder. _Just how strong is he...?_ He continued to rip out one tree after another.  
As I wanted to walk on I saw Sebastian appearing outside walking towards Finny, seemed like he was scolding him.  
Wondering how he got there so fast I walked past another floor until I saw the red-headed maid, picking up some kind of cloth.  
She turned around to look at me and slipped on the ground, falling backwards and letting go of the basket filled with white cloth.  
There was a loud bang when the maid hit the flood as she ripped several items off of the shelf.  
The cloth was scattered all over the floor with the red-haired woman laying inmidst of the chaos.  
I approached her and reached out my hand in order to help her up. She smiled and thanked me while grabbing my hand  
but as clumsy as she was she slipped one more time, pulling me with her which resulted in me hitting my head on the edge of a big white device.  
I groaned and fell flat on the floor and my surroundings slowly became blurrier and blurrier until my eyes finally closed.

„ _Kitty... Hey kitty..."  
Whose voice is that?  
„Hey... Won't you play with me for a while? I'm so lonely... My dear kitty..."  
No... No... Make it stop...  
„Why aren't you obeying me?! You already know what you're suppoused to do!"  
Daniel.  
What's going on.  
He is supposed to be dead so why is he haunting me now.  
I could feel his slender hands touching me all over my body, making me cringe and twitch – I felt sick.  
No, no...  
Don't touch me!  
No more!  
But he didn't listen no matter how much I twisted and turned my body.  
 **Sebastian**.  
Help me.  
Please.  
Cold sweat started to run down my skin.  
I was trembling and shaking and finally reached out my hand.  
„ **Sebastian!** "_

* * *

Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter... I'm sorry for not updating for such a long time, I was really busy with school. Please tell me how you like this chapter and if you have any suggestions for some Lucia x Sebastian action then please tell! Or just what you'd like to see...  
Have a nice day!

UmbranTears


	10. Chapter 9

My eyes were wide open within a split second and my fingertips were touching cold, fair skin.  
Confused by where I am I looked at my surroundings. Right in front of me was the butler, eyes wide open while staring at me, my fingertips touching his face. A  
s soon as I realized that I withrew my hand although I was unable to turn my gaze away from the black-haired man whose cold eyes were locked with mine.  
Within a split second he put his „mask" back on an smiled. The same old smile. Cold sweat ran down my neck and I closed my eyes.  
Sebastian carried me to a room and put me on a bed, very gently and slowly, as if I was a feather sinking to the ground.  
I was still sweating a bit and trembled all over my body. „Oh dear.", I heard the voice of the butler ring, soft like honey.  
I opened my eyes slightly and saw his face approaching mine and then finally touching my forehead with his.  
His breath hit my face, making me feel relaxed and I stared into his blood-red eyes. _How could anyone have such beautiful eyes?_  
My breath became slower and slower and my eyes closed again. I felt myself drifting off to sleep and I felt so very calm; the butlers presence still closeby.

~Sebastian's POV~

 _I lowered my forehead down on hers, seems like she has a fever. Overall her whole body seemed to be extremely frail.  
I stared into her eyes, hypnotizing her until she fell asleep. Her face relaxed significantly and I distanced myself from her again.  
Her skin was glistening with sweat and I rummaged through the drawers in search of a rag. Filling a bucket with water I peeked at her ears.  
That doctor David stitched the cat ears flawlessly to her skin. I soaked the rag in the lukewarm water and walked towards the bed where the pale girl was laying and looked at her ears up close. Indeed, the ears were sewn on perfectly. The black fur on them was glistening in the light of the room, looking ever so soft.  
I reached out my fingers in order to gently swipe them across her fur. It was even more soft than the fur of the black beauty, a cat which I frequently meet outside since the Earl is allergic to cats.  
_ _Using my index finger and thumb I pulled her eyelids open and was confronted with bright yellow eyes.  
Lowering my face near hers I analyzed them, feeling as if I was sinking into the golden colored iris.  
As I felt her twitching I rose back up and pulled the dripping wet rag out of the bucket and wrung it.  
I walked back to the bed, holding the cloth in one hand, and swiped her bangs away from her forehead, now placing the damp cloth on it.  
Putting the white gloves which I took off earlier back on I walked out of the room. I have to wake up the Earl after all._

~Lucia's POV~

My lids were fluttering as I woke up. The room was really dark and I felt something damp on my forehead.  
I rose from where I was laying and eyed my environment. A damp something slipped off of my forehead as I did that and I looked down. A wet rag.  
Rubbing my forehead I tried to remember how I got here. I tried to help Mei Lin up but she slipped and I hit my head.  
After that everything was black and that was all which got stuck in my brain. Suddenly the heavy door opened and the butler entered the room.  
My body instantly became hot when his blood-red eyes encountered mine and I unknowingly clenched my fist.  
„Oh, you're awake now. You feel any better?", he asked while walking towards me. I nodded slowly, still clenching my fist and yet holding on to the wet rag.  
„Good. You can give me that rag then.", he held out his hand and I handed the damp rag to him.  
My finger brushed against his hand and I quickly retrieved it, Sebastian giving me an odd look and turned around to put the rag in a bucket.

 _What is this feeling. I've never felt this before. My heart is clenching and my stomach hurt. I don't like it. Make it stop._

I started trembling, eyes wide open. The butler turned his head in order to face me, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  
I had put my hand on my chest where my heart was and clenched it. My breathing sped up and I looked through the whole room.  
„Are you okay?", Sebastian asked, „Does your chest hurt?" He now moved closer to me, the candle which he lit just now reflected on a silver object, it looked like this households cutlery. The feeling in my heart became stronger as he moved closer to me and I stared at the steel cutlery.  
I couldn't take it anymore and quickly reached for the object, pulled it out of his pocked and thrusted the knife into the aching, throbbing spot in my chest.  
The butlers eyes widened and he grabbed the knife before it could pierce through my delicate skin.  
I grunted and tried to pull the knife out of his hand but I failed and fell back, my back slamming against the head of the bed.  
Sebastian stared at me and then brought the knife to a drawer.  
Tears suddenly started to stream down my cheeks and I just couldn't stop them.  
I felt the mattress sink in beside me and saw that he had sat down next to me. He had an empty expression on his face while he held a tin in his gloved hand.  
My heart was throbbing harder and harder and the stream of tears only increased. I heard him sigh and suddenly he wrapped his arm around my back and pulled me closer till my forehead hit his chest. My breath stopped, eyes wide open, the last tear running down my cheek.  
He ran his hand across my head, again and again and I felt my heart bursting.  
Instinctively I wrapped my arms around his torso and squeezed my eyes shut, listening to his heart beating ever so calm.  
He stayed put for a moment or two until I let go and leaned against the wall. Meanwhile he didn't say anything, he just opened the tin; some sticky liquid was inside, I don't know what it was.  
„I have to apply this now, excuse me.", he finally said before he pulled my dress down till the spot was exposed where I tried to stab myself.  
I didn't manage to pierce through, the skin was red, a color which I know all too well.  
Sebastian removed the while glove off of his right hand and revealed ivory skin and black fingernails.  
He dipped his index finger into the tin, scooping a tiny bit of the liquid out and afterwards smearing it on the spot on my chest.  
I flinched at the burning pain but it receded soon enough afterwards and he pulled my dress up again, closing the tin again and getting up from the bed.  
„Rest some more, I will order the maid to bring you some food later.", he said and smiled before leaving the room silently.  
I sank into the bed and closed my eyes slowly. They were burning from crying and were probably irritated.  
I was so confused by all these unknown feelings, not being used to them made it hard for me to comprehend what was happening.  
I should rest, as _he_ said. I have yet to find out what this feeling means.  
I drifted off into a light sleep, with the feeling of the pale butler touching me in mind.


	11. Chapter 10

~1-2 hours later~

A faint knock on the door woke me up and my lids fluttered until I was able to open my eyes completely. It was still dark in the room.  
The maid Mei Lin entered the room with a candle and a weird table with tiny wheels attached to it. The table was packed with plates of food.  
„Um, Miss... I brought you your food... I hope you like it.", she said quietly. I nodded and she pushed the table close to the bed.  
„Just push the table in front of the door after you're done. I will get it later.", Mei Lin said and then smiled coyly.  
I slowly started to eat after she left the room and finished after some time.  
The food was so delicious that I was shivering out of pleasure. Some time later I did what I was told and pushed the table thing in front of the door.  
After I turned around to walk back into the room a hand touched my shoulder and I flinched out of surprise.  
„Excuse me, I didn't mean to scare you." Sebastian. I turned my head to look at his face and slowly shook my head.  
I felt... Pleasured by his presence. „Do you feel better now?", he pointed towards my chest. I didn't feel any pain anymore.  
Finding it strange I pulled my dress a bit down to check on the spot just to find it completely healed.  
Upon seeing me furrowing my brows he simply smiled.  
Suddenly the maid appeared behind Sebastian. „Um..."  
I pushed the table into her direction, thinking that she probably came to pick up the table.  
She looked a bit upset and approached the table, reaching out her arms. Again, she tripped over her own feet but didn't fall to the ground as Sebastian caught her with his arm. „Careful, Mei Lin." Mei Lin nodded, her cheeks pinkish. She grabbed the table and left the hallway.  
„Well then.", he began to speak, „I will pick you up the next morning again. Be ready."  
I nodded, feeling excitement rising deep inside of me.  
„Good night, Miss." He smiled and then left.  
I stood there for a tiny bit longer until finally going back to bed. A few hours later I was woken up by a knock on the wooden door.  
Since I was still wearing my dress I directly went to open the door and the tall butler stood in front of me; smiling and walking me to the room where he taught me.

A few weeks passed, every day went on like this.  
Writing wasn't a problem for me now; I was actually able to write quite fluently.  
In those weeks Sebastian even started teaching me how to speak, a skill which I never thought I'd ever acquire in my whole life.  
„So, just give your best imitating the sounds I make!", he said to me when he began teaching me.  
He then pronounced vowels and consonants and I gave my best to do the same. Me trying consisted of staring at the lips and tongue of Sebastian.  
It made me feel a bit uncomfortable but he said there's no other way for me to find out how to speak.  
There was one lesson where he approached me and moved my lips in the way they were supposed to move.  
My heart started to ache again but at the same time I felt at ease staying near him.  
The contradiction confused me more and more, lesson after lesson.

„Alright.", he said one day. „I think you're quite ready now." He stood before me at that time.  
„What is your name, Miss?", he smiled. „Lucia.", I replied, feeling my tongue dance inside my mouth as I formed every vowel.  
„He named me Lucia." Sebastian's eyes sparkled for a split second. „Lucia.", he repeated slowly. „By he you mean David, I suppose?"  
I was about to only nod but then instead said: „Yes... Yes he did."  
It was odd to hear myself speak. The butler was silent for a while.  
„The Earl... has a few questions to ask you... Regarding David and what he did." He looked straight into my eyes.  
Memories started to flash in front of my inner vision and my eyes widened. My lower lip began to tremble as I held my head, a useless gesture meant to maintain sanity.  
I felt how Sebastian's hand lifted my chin ever so gently and indirectly forced me to stare into his now glowing red eyes.  
It was as if my breath had stopped when he locked my gaze into his and I froze in motion.  
„Don't be afraid anymore, you're safe now, Lucia."  
Hearing him speak my name so elegantly felt like honey embracing the depths of my soul, resulting in me feeling calm and protected; still staring into his eyes, not even noticing his devilish grin.  
He motioned for me to get up and I blindly followed his unspoken orders. He led me to a different room, opening the door and making me enter it.  
„Sit down, I'll be right back.", he said to me and I just stared at him with foggy eyes.

~Sebastian's POV~

 _I knocked on the door leading to the Earl's and heard him allowing me to come inside.  
„What is it, Sebastian.", that tiny brat said to me in a rude manner, not even turning around to look at me.  
„I managed to make her speak, but it might take... Special measures to get her to answer our questions.", I said with no emotions reflected on my face.  
Young master Ciel now finally turned around and looked me straight in the eye, hands folded in front of his face.  
„Do whatever is necessary to make her spill. **But.** Don't kill her.", he said to me.  
I then smiled and bowed in front of him.  
„ **Yes, my lord.** "  
Eyes still glowing red I made my way back to my room where I left Lucia._

 _( **CAUTION: Lemon scene** )_

~Lucia's POV~

I sat on the plain bed, eyes pinned to the door which had been closed by Sebastian.  
My knees were touching my chest and my frail heart was beating.  
A couple of minutes passed until I saw the door open and the butler entered the room.  
„Excuse me, Lucia, now we can... talk.", he smiled at me, eyes slit and closed the door, locking it afterwards.  
I simply stared at him, placing my feet back on the floor while sitting on the edge of the bed.  
Sebastian walked towards me, slowly, staring into the depths of my soul, embracing it with his glowing red eyes.  
My breath quickened with every step he came closer. He sat down next to me, his face now close to mine.  
Everything about his face was perfect, from his straight nasal bone to his long, jet-black lashes.  
From his pale, well-shaped lips to his v-shaped jaw. His ivory skin, his silky hair and his... eyes.

„You can tell me everything Lucia... Do not be afraid.", he whispered into my ear while carressing my cheek.  
My pupils widened as he kept swiping his gloved hand across my cheek. „Um..." was the only sound which escaped my lips, eyes starting to get wet.  
„Don't worry.", he said. Sebastian backed off for a second and slid his white gloves off of his slencer hands and revealed a black pattern on his left hand.  
He placed the gloves on the bed and approached me again. „Speak to me, Lucia.", he said to me as he stared deeply into my eyes, hypnotizing me with his stunning beauty. „Well...", I began and he placed his lips on my pale neck and started to nibble on the delicate skin.  
A soft moan escaped my mouth and I bit my lip. The butler pushed me down onto the bed and continued nibbling on my skin.  
I bent my neck backwards and he bit me, making me flinch.  
Then he slowly shoved his hands under my dress, exposing my legs and stomach and sending shivers down my spine every time he moved his hands upwards.

Sebastian's face suddenly hovered over my own and he started to bite my lower lip while fondling with my breasts.  
After a few moments he motioned for me to rise up a little and he pulled the dress over my head, leaving me completely naked.  
He placed himself in between my legs, still staring into my eyes with that devilish grin.  
Placing his hand on my right thigh he pushed it upwards and my heart felt like it was going to burst.  
„Say...", he purred quietly. „What did David do exactly...", he brushed his finger across my naked leg and I began to speak, about the horrors I've been through while he lowered his wet tongue onto my burning spot in between my legs.  
I moaned out the following words while he massaged the tiny love button with the tip of his tongue, just in the right way to suppress my fear of remembering my memories. Sebastian kept asking questions, one after another until he unbuttoned his shirt and it slid off of his shoulders, revealing his toned body, muscles glistening when he proceeded unbuttoning his pants, pulling it down while I couldn't take my eyes off of him.  
That man was fascinating me so much that I was hypnotized. I didn't move even one inch when he pulled out his hard penis of remarkable length.

I wasn't scared of it despite going through all of this abuse and felt at peace when he carefully inserted it into my vagina, making a smacking noise as he positioned it.  
He then started to move slowly while holding my wrists down and made me tell him my whole story.  
I couldn't complet even one sentence without moaning but he didn't seem to mind, he simply continued to poung into me without breaking a sweat, only the smacking noise along with my moaning filled the room beside me speaking or trying to speak, more or less.  
He quickened his pace while fondling with my breasts, sucking and licking my pink nipples until his saliva ran down onto the bed, leaving me with numbing ecstasy until he managed to blow out the last bit of my sanity with one last thrust which sent a shockwave through my whole body.  
I shouted out his name; sweat covering my whole body now rolling down, me panting and him pulling out his penis and kissing me one last time before he put his clothes back on.  
He grabbed a cloth and used it to wipe me clean. Even then I couldn't take my eyes off of him.  
He was simply smiling at me while putting his gloves back on.  
When he left and I layed flat on my back, staring at the ceiling. I had no idea that sex could be that pleasant and exciting.  
 _„Sebastian...",_ I whispered into the room...

* * *

Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter. I'd very much appreciate it if you told me what you thought of the lemon scene. It's my first one which I wrote and I'd like to know whether it was good or not lol because I'm still very...unsure.

Have a nice day guys, thanks for reading. See you in chapter 11! 3


	12. Chapter 11

Eventually I fell asleep out of exhaustion and for once wasn't woken up by some faint knock on the door.  
So I ended up sleeping for a very long time until I was woken up by my growling stomach.  
Sliding the blanket off my naked body I stepped towards the closet which was placed in front of the wall.  
A mirror was attached to it and I observed every inch of my body, every inch of what Sebastian explored.  
It felt so different from what _he_ did to me. So very different. I bent my neck, left to right - My skin was bruised, purple to reddish spots blossoming here and there.  
They made me feel strangely happy... I touched the marks with my finger tips, eyes glowing up.  
Suddenly the door opened and the person whom I've longed for entered the tiny square-shaped room.  
„Good morning, Lucia.", he said, smiling as if nothing had happened last night.  
But I know that something had happened and oh how my heart ached for him when I saw his pale face.  
„Good morning, Sebastian.", I replied, flooded by happiness..  
I saw his eyes resting on my ears and then on my tail. „I brought you fresh clothes.", he then said.  
He handed me a cream colored dress which I unfolded immediately but he stopped me, saying: „Before wearing that, wear this...", and so he handed me something which I recognized as underwear though I was a bit unsure of how to wear it. Nonetheless I just tried it on and saw that my tail fit through the piece of cloth.  
Afterwards I put on the dress, the butler still standing in front of me as calm as always.  
„I suppose you're hungry, do follow me." And so I did.  
I was given food along with Finny who seemed overjoyed upon seeing a plate of food.  
Indeed, the food of this household was exquisite.

Sebastian told me to follow him to Ciel's office, it's important he said.  
He opened the heavy door and held it so that I could enter. Ciel was already sitting there, looking at me.  
„Good morning, Lucia.", the petite boy said to me and I said the same thing.  
„I'm glad to hear that you were able to find your voice." „That's too kind of you.", I replied.  
Sebastian taught me more than just to speak. „I wanted to ask you a few questions.  
You did say many things to Sebastian already, but didn't go much into detail. I need to know every last bit though.", the young Earls proceeded without taking his eyes off me.  
I felt a bit shy as I remembered how I, indeed, was unable to speak complete sentences as Sebastian …  
Ciel listed the things which I already said so that I won't have to repeat it all over.  
Strangely enough, after that one incident I wasn't afraid of thinking of that time.  
„Please.", Ciel gestured towards an extravagant chair. „Sit down." I nodded and waited until Sebastian carried the chair and put it down in front of Ciel's desk.  
I sat down and inhaled slowly.  
Ciel raised his voice, the butler seeming to stare deep into my soul.  
„Now, tell us everything.", he said to me.  
And so I started at the very beginning. It felt as if somebody else spoke; as if we were listening to some recording.  
My voice was monotonous as I mentioned my mother, Daniel, Janet, Mary, all those pitiful girls and cats held captive in his chamber.  
I noticed how Ciel looked sicker and sicker when I described the process of how David operated on his subjects – just like when he described it to me.

„What happened to that Mary?", Sebastian asked. „I don't know.", I said in a sad way. „I haven't seen her since." Silence.  
„Alright, thank you.", Ciel said. „That's enough." I nodded, feeling too weak to even speak.  
Sebastian approached me and pushed me gently out of the big door and closed it behind us.  
„The young Earl needs some time to think, so do excuse him.", he said calmly. I just looked into his eyes for a split second and then at the ground again.  
„We might... go there.", he began to speak, catching my attention again. „To the mansion?!", I replied; disturbed.  
„Yes, we need to investigate.", he stared into my watery eyes. „We would like you to come with us." I looked at him; his smile; and nodded.  
„I will come with you." I need to find out what happened to Mary. Maybe she escaped.  
That's what I was hoping for. The tall butler smiled at me, withdrawing his hands from my shoulders.  
I caught a glimpse of Sebastian eyeing my ears but soo after he turned his gaze away again.  
Ciel opened the heavy doors and said to Sebastian: „We will go there tomorrow night. Be ready."  
Sebastian bowed. „Yes, my Lord."

The butler turned away from me and I instinctively grabbed his wrist, not thinking clearly, and he gave me a slightly confused look.  
I searched for words suited for this situation but was unable to find any and stayed silent instead, staring at my feet.  
I felt how Sebastian eyed every hair on my head, every inch of my skin and, again, my ears. He started moving forward, dragging me along with him.  
It felt as if my legs were moving without my consent as we passed the countless hallways and stopped in front of a door.  
After he opened it I realized that it was the room where we …  
He entered his bedroom, pulling me into it as well and afterwards closed the door again.  
My heart was about to burst – it was pounding so hard that I feared he would be able to hear it too.  
„Sit down.", Sebastian's voice echoed through my ears and my heart froze.  
Immediately after I sat down; eyes fixated on his flawless face as he lifted my chin with his slender fingers.  
Him touching me pleased me in a very strange way. I felt how he gently touched my ears, rubbing them with his fingertips.  
Whatever he did, I was mesmerized by it...  
My heart ached for him.

„Look, you shouldn't get attached to me. I am not your average human. You won't gain anything by sticking around me."  
„I don't care 'what you are'.", I said without thinking, perplexing him as his eyes widened for a split second before he chuckled and pet my cheekbone.  
„How extraordinary you are Lucia..."  
I grabbed his hand and pressed it against my burning cheek, closing my eyes and furrowing my brows.  
„Get up.", he said without any trace of emotions and I followed his command.  
„Strip.", he said sternly.  
Slowly I began to take off my dress and let it fall on the ground; how naked I felt, like I stood in front of a hungry beast.  
The beast circled me, not taking off its eyes of me for even one second.  
My body got hotter and hotter as the black beast reached out his claws to me, grazing his sharp paws along my pale skin.  
He dragged his nails along my bare chest, goosebumps appearing where he touched me.  
His eyes were glowing red. Suddenly he stood behind me, his lips on the thin skin of my neck, arms wrapped around my waist.  
I don't know how I was still standing; his smell and touch were intoxicating all of my senses.  
„So you wouldn't mind becoming my toy, would you?", he whispered. „No...", I replied faintly. „Are you sure?".  
His arms grabbed me tighter and I couldn't say anything anymore, it took me all of my strength to breathe properly.

Sebastian gave off a throaty laughter and started to lick the skin on my neck.  
He bit me and nibbled on me which made my nipples go stiff and my sex wet.  
He stripped his gloves off of his hands using his teeth, once again exposing that weird pattern.  
Soon after he removed his jacket as well and massaged my plump breasts from behind, playing with my nipples by pinching them with his slender fingers.  
I was almost leaning against him, knees weak ( _mom's spaghetti haha_ ), moaning silently. The butler sucked on my neck, leaving bruises everywhere.  
He fumbled with my ears while moving his hands up my thigh. While I was shivering with pleasure he turned me around so that I'd be facing him.  
He put his hand on the back of my head and pulled me in for a kiss.  
Sebastian's lips were so soft when he forced his tongue through my lips, searching for my own to eventually claim dominance over it.  
He picked me up and threw me on the bed on which we did it before. He was hovering over me, supporting himself by placing his right hand on the bed.  
I wasn't able to look away, he was enchanting me.

His other hand went back to fondling with my breasts while he observed every reaction which I gave for every stroke of his.  
I moaned and inhaled sharply which made him chuckle. His hand now wandered down my belly button, carressing me there until he progressed further and tested my wetness. Now supporting himself on his one knee he lifted up my leg and had a full view on my burning desire.  
His other hand stroked across it, covering his two fingers with my juice.  
He retrieved his finger and licked the juice off, then inserting his two fingers into my vagina, moving them in and out.  
It made me feel estatic, I wasn't able to think about anything else but him. Now he was taking off his shirt and revealed his beautiful skin again.  
Not only that but he also opened his pants and grabbed his penis.  
He split my legs apart and let the tip of his penis get covered in my juice.  
He stroked it across my vagina a few times before pushing it inside which made me moan out loudy.  
While he moved his hips forward and backwards he sucked on my nipples.  
I instinctively put my hand on the back of his head, grabbing his jet-black hair and pulling it when he hit his penis inside of me.  
Sebastian bit my nipple when I did that but that only excited me more.  
He licked my nipples in circles, sucked them hardly, bit them while penetrating me deeply.  
Only my moans and the smacking noise was heard until we reached our height and I threw my head back.  
Sebastian was grinning when he retreated, just like last time.  
Without saying a word he put his clothes back on and left me behind; laying flat on my back and panting. 

* * *

So yeahhh, I apologize for not updating for more than a month, I was thinking of how I want to continue this fanfiction haha! But I have a rough idea so I will just go with the flow I guess... I hope you few people who read this fanfic like this chapter! If you have any suggestions then do tell me, I want to make the story go on as good as possible.


	13. Chapter 12

I couldn't find any sleep that night. I would twist and turn but I wouldn't find any peace.  
When it was finally morning I shifted out of bed and searched for the clothes which I left on the ground the night before.  
Slowly I got dressed, turning towards the bed. There were few spots on it and images of last night flashed in front of my inner eye.  
I froze in motion, thinking about that murderous butler.  
He confused me, twisted my mind.  
Tonight we would go to that house again. I felt a bit reluctant about going there but part of me was curious about it.  
Opening the door after I was ready I eyed the room one last time before I walked out.

It got dark a while ago and I waited until Ciel informed me that we would leave.  
The butler handed me a dark cloak since it seemed to be rather chilly outside and so we made our way.  
We arrived at the semi-big mansion after some time.  
I stared at it, thinking about David, Mary and even Janet.  
„You know your way, I suppose?", Sebastian said to me and pulled me out of my own thoughts.  
„Yes, I remember everything..."  
„Good. Lead the way then.", Ciel then said and so we walked through the main door.  
„There should be stairs leading to the chamber somewhere around here.", I said as I slid my hand across the stone wall.  
„Maybe there's a mechanism?", Sebastian noted.  
I never actually saw David doing anything like that but it was very likely he'd do that.  
Suddenly my fingertips slid over a brick which was slightly risen and I pressed it.  
The wall split and revealed the stairs to the chamber. Sebastian reached into his pocket and pulled out a box of matches.  
After he lit a candle we walked downstairs silently. We reached the place where my cage was until something send shivers down my spine.  
I reached for the candle which Sebastian held and walked towards the cage.  
The sight of a beaten up Mary hit my eyes. She was crippled and had her fingers cut off, the rest of the body deformed.  
I wasn't able to take it and quickly turned away. Handing the candle back to Sebastian and held my hand in front of my mouth.  
Hot tears crept up my eyes and I tried hard to control myself.  
Sebastian moved towards Mary and few seconds later raised his voice. „She is certainly dead."  
My body twitched upon hearing what he said. But it was pretty clear anyway...  
I saw how Sebastian looked at the sobbing me. His face showed a bored expression and he continued walking towards a hallway.  
I followed him and Ciel, already knowing what we'd encounter. Ciel let out a shocked sound and I stopped next to him.  
All of the girls which I saw were now laying all over. The young lord faced the other way, unable to look at the bunch of corpses.  
I moved around and spotted Janet in one of the cages. I motioned for Sebastian to move the candle closer and I swallowed upon the sight.  
Her guts were hanging out and her lower jaw was missing, the legs were wisted and her arms cut off, laying a bit further away from her body.  
I heard Ciel cough and I turned around again.  
Sebastian ordered me to go upstairs as he wanted to speak to Ciel in private – and so I did.  
I walked upstairs ina daze, my legs wobbling slightly every time I set my foot in front of the other.  
Unconsciously I walked into the room with the red wall and David's huge bed.  
I stood there for a while, stuck in my thoughts when someone placed their hand on my shoulder. 

* * *

Hey guys, I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short, I promise the next one will be longer. I'm trying to figure out the plot of the following chapters which is the reason why I took so long. I want to make them as enjoyable as possible. Nonetheless I hope you liked this chapter at least one bit. As always I'd reaaally appreciate reviews or just your opinions on how you like it so far since I kinda write this for my readers too even though I barely have any :) I'm on my break next week so I could probably release the next one in 1 or 2 weeks, it depends.  
See you in the next chapter! Thanks to my loyal readers 3 (Would y'all like to see some art I drew of Lucia?)


	14. Chapter 13

The person turned me around and I looked into the milky face of the black-haired butler.  
It startled me to see his face this close to my own.  
„Young master wants to burn this place down. I suggest you come outside as soon as you're done here.", he said to me with a fake smile on his face.  
I nodded my head, blinking a few times as I watched him exit the room.  
While letting my gaze wander around the vast room my eyes got stuck on a glistening object on the cupboard.  
I walked towards it, grabbing and eyeing the hair pin which David once put in my hair not too long ago.  
It was made out of wood coated in red paint.  
Surely it wasn't much expensive but I remember how excited I was to be wearing some kind of accessory.  
And even though David did so many terrible things to me I felt the need to take this hair accessory with me.  
As soon as Ciel and I exited the building the tall butler went back inside and a while later I watched the house being consumed by blazing flames  
which seemed to lampooning me, taunting me with every flare-up followed by a crackling of the groaning wood.  
Ciel never looked more unbothered.  
Back in the mansion I spent hours on staring at the hairpin while lying on my bed.  
As we returned, Ciel and Sebastian directly went into the young Lord's office, not even looking at me, so I just figured I should go straight to my room.  
For some reason I didn't have a good feeling but at that moment I was unable to even guess why.  
Days and days passed without andything ever happening around me.  
Everything was just like always.  
 _  
And yet..._

Yet this feeling kept flourishing inside of me, preventing me from sleeping.

At some point I unintentionally found myself standing in front of Sebastian's door.  
Not being able to stop myself I knocked and after not getting any response I opened it only to see that Sebastian was not there.  
'I wonder where he is at this time...', I thought to myself as I entered his room and stopping in front of his bed.  
My hand, as if it moved on its own, wandered along his bedsheets, tracing the wrinkles on the thin white fabric.

„Oh my, that cat came to play?", I heard a vibrating voice say into my ear,  
making me twirl around only to find the butler standing right behind me with beaming red eyes.  
„Oh umm...", I stuttered, startled by his sudden appearance.  
„You weren't here for a very long time, small kitten. I already felt lonely...", he whispered into my other ear while grabbing my wrist.  
His face was so close to me it made my knees go weak.  
„Why are you so silent?", it was barely even audible but yet it broke through my consciousness .  
Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my earlobe; Sebastian had bitten me and forced me to stare into his blazing eyes;  
it made me blush more than I liked.  
„Why weren't you here for so long? Have you forgotten you're my toy now?", he sounded a bit stern now and increased the grip on my wrist.  
„I... I don't know... I... I...", I was at a loss for my words to which he only replied with a smirk and put his fingertips on my chin.  
„Well fine... I'll make you want to never leave this place..."  
And so he gave me the most devilish smile I have ever seen.  
I could feel myself being engulfed by the abyss.  
Sebastian made me stand straight and circled around me as if I was his prey.  
He stopped in front of me and reached out for me, slowly beginning to strip me with an expressionless face.  
I shuddered upon being embraced by the rather cold air and my nipples went stiff immediately.  
He saw it right away and brushed his engloved finger over it, making my body twitch in response.  
I sharply sucked in the air as Sebastian stood behind me and I instinctively turned my head to look at him  
but he quickly grabbed my face with his three fingers and made me look to the front again.  
Not letting go of my face I felt his hot breath steaming against my neck.  
He sank his teeth into the tender skin of my neck, just so it would hurt but not damage me.  
Then he let go of me and slipped out of his gloved and jacket.  
His bare skin now touched mine and every time he slid his finger across my back it filled me with more ecstasy.  
Sebastian then rapped his arm around me and pushed his face into the corner of my neck, now letting his hands wander all over my body.  
They stroked every centimeter of my skin while his tongue flicked over my neck; back and forth until it was covered in saliva.  
His breathing became slightly faster, barely even noticeable.  
The scent of him entoxicated all of my senses which made me tumble back and lead to my hips pressing against his.  
Now I could feel his hardened penis pushing against my naked body and Sebastian growled.  
All of a sudden he pressed me against the wall and squeezed my breasts tightly and I squirmed in delight.  
He then inserted his two fingers inside of me, making the juice flow down my thighs.

The handsome butler moved them in and out while massaging my one breast with his free hand and sucked on my skin until it was bruised.  
After pulling out his fingers he made me turn my head around.  
„Suck.", he growled and his eyes flared up.  
I complied with his demand and swlowly sucked on his long fingers, not setting my sight on anything else but his magnifying eyes.  
„Enough.", he said as clear as ever and I let go.  
He made me turn back against the wall again and moments later I felt him teasing me with the tip of his hard and dripping wet member.  
It made me moan more than I intended to let out and his penis throbbed in response,  
lastly being pushed inside me in a rough manner by him.  
Moments later his back was pressed against mine while he slammed into me numerous times.  
I moaned his name out of ecstasy and it seemed to encourage him even more as he sunk his teeth into my shoulder so hard it became painful.  
Sebastian fucked me so hard that it was only a matter of time that I reached my height and clenched around him,  
making him moan for the first time since I became his toy.  
He then came with one last hit and pressed me against the wall still for a few seconds.  
After he retreated from me I stared at him with watery eyes, still breathing quickly while his warm juice ran down my thighs.  
And Sebastian; he just stared right into my soul.  
It made me feel like I was sucked into some kind of sinister vortex.  
A feeling emerged inside of me which I have never felt before... 

* * *

As always comments are VERY much appreciated! Hope you liked this chapter :) See you next time!


	15. Chapter 14

Sebastian reached out to me with his two hands and grabbed my torso, shifting it around until y back was revealed to him.  
He shoved my hair aside and placed one finger on my neck, then he pressed his finger down where he had placed it  
and all of a sudden that spot became unbelievably hot to the point that tears began streaming down my face.  
The pain was so unbearable that my eyes rolled back and my sight began to fade.  
I slowly slid back down onto the bed and the last thing I sensed was how Sebastian said:  
„So that you don't forget whose toy you are again."  
I don't know for how long I slept but when I woke up I was dressed and tucked under the blanket.  
It was bright outside and so I got up as my stomach started to complain about the lack of food.  
Walking towards the mirror I thought back on last night.  
That spot on my neck was stinging slightly and I tried to take a look at it but, obviously, no matter how much I twisted and turned I just couldn't catch a sight of it.  
Disappointed I stopped trying and left Sebastian's room.

While walking through the many hallways I spotted Finny and increased my pace.  
„Oh! Lucia! Good morning, are you hungry?", Finny said in an excited manner.  
„Yes, I actually am quite hungry...", I replied calmly. Finny laughed and approached me.  
„Alright, then come with me!", he then grabbed my hand and pulled me inside the room he was walking towards to beore.  
In that room a table had been set and the red haired maid as well as the chef sat there already.  
„Good morning!", they both said and I nodded towards them.  
„Sit down and eat with us, Lucia!", the gardener said to me and so I had breakfast with them.  
It wasn't as fancy as the usual breakfast I received but it tasted well.  
I noticed Bart staring at me during the whole time;  
I ignored it but there was something about his gaze which seemed to alarm me.

After breakfast I wandered around the hallways, not knowing what to do.  
But I wasn't bored, not at all. In fact not knowing what to do was way better than being chained up and not being able to to anything at all.  
When I first came here I was rather thin, not to say skin and bones. Now I put on some weight.

„Hey!", I heard a familiar voice shout after me. Bart, I concluded after I turned my head.  
 _What did he want?_ , I thought to myself as he walked towards me in a fast pace.  
„Umm...I...", he stuttered. „Are you free right now?" „Uhh yes, why?", I replied hesitantly.  
„Can we go for a walk together?", he suddenly bust out, followed by me nodding and asking: „Sure, but where to?"  
He looked even more nervous now. „Um... let's just start walking!", he managed to say before he grabbed my wrist, pulling me along.

In the following 3 to 4 days Bart was somehow always searching for me and gave reasons just to be around me.  
At some point, after talking to him I was pulled around a corner by someone.  
I instantly noticed the white gloves and black attire. Sebastian.  
He pinned me against the wall.  
„Even after I put that tag on you, you forgot you're my toy?", he growled, eyes beaming.  
„No, he was just talking to me normally.", I insisted; confused. He didn't change his expression at all.  
„You're so naive. How can you not see his intention.", his face was now close to mine.  
„I-", he cut me off before I was able to finish my sentence, „ **Silence.** "  
„Once more. If I see you with Bart like that **once more.** You'll see what will happen.", after he hissed the last words he bit my neck and started to suck strongly on it.  
„Ah... Sebastian...", I sighed and put my hand on the crown of the butler. I tried pushing him away but he didn't budge.  
Instead he only pressed me against the wall even harder. The smacking noise of his saliva resounding in the corner.  
Sebastian had only looked at me for a split second and left as quickly as he appeared, leaving me behind; panting and touching the area Sebastian had touched.

The next day however Bart again came in search of me and when he did find me I remembered the mark Sebastian had given me.  
I became flustered and frantically tried to cover the spot with my collar which only led to Bart staring even more.  
I didn't exactly listen to what he said because I was unintentionally looking out for Sebastian, remembering yesterdays events.  
„...ia...", some sound hit my ear. „Lucia?", Bart was speaking to me but I didn't listen for the past 10 minutes as I let my mind wander elsewhere.  
„Yes?", I replied confused. „I wanted to show you something, will you follow me?", he said, grinning as he fidgeted with his shirt.  
„Oh... Ah, yes sure...", I hesitantly replied and followed him through the many hallways  
until he led me to a small room and as he closed the door I felt the mark on my nape twitch.  
Bart gave me a weird look for when I jerked but didn't question me.

„You said earlier you didn't know what a gun was so I figured you'd like seeing one!", he almost shouted out of excitemend  
and removed a cloth which was draped around a rather long object.  
As soon as he revealed that object I started to feel curiousity dwelling up inside of me.  
„This is a Percussioun Rifle-Musket, produced in 1855... It looks amazing, right?", Barts eyes were glistening with passion which made me smile.  
„Yes, it does look... impressive...", I approached the rifle and let my hand slide across the barrel; slowly.  
Bart went on explaining few things I didn't understand, yet it was fun to listen so I just nodded.  
While he was talking and showing me things I kept sliding my hand across the rifle until it  
accidentally touched Bart's hand which made his voice crack and quiver.  
His eyes were now fixated on mine and he slowly came closer.

Eventually my back hit against the wall and Bart brought his face close to mine now.  
His hot breath tickled my neck and his fingertips wandered over my soft lips.  
As soon as he touched my waist the spot on my nape began to ache which made me squeal quietly.  
The chef must have mistaken it as excitement and pushed his lips on mine.  
The mark now felt as if it burnt through my skin, making me whimper in pain.  
Bart pushed his hips against mine and grabbed my wasit as he ground against me.  
I tried to shove him away but he seemed to understand it as another action of excitement and inserted his tongue into my mouth.  
The mark seemed to melt through my skin like acid, making me squirm and squeal and my hands shake.  
Bart reached for my chest as suddenly the door flung open and _he_ stood there.


	16. Chapter 15

Bart immediately let go off me and reached for his lips to wipe off his saliva.  
The tall butler now stood in the door frame and his face was empty of all expressions.  
„Oh um...", Bart stuttered, „I just wanted to show her a gun... She, she said she wanted to see one as she never saw one before, that's all, yeah, really", he was staggering and tumbling over his words.  
My eyes were glued to the floor and my fingertips massaged the mark on my nape.  
„Get back to work.", was the only thing Sebastian said to Bard to which he only grunted and frantically left the storage room.

Now Sebastian and I were alone and immediately he scowled at me.  
Seconds passed like hours and I felt pearls of sweat forming on my forehead; slowly running down my face.  
„So you just ignored what I said to you?", his voice was as low as a lions and a clump formed inside of my throat as he slowly stepped closer to me.  
The tensionr ose every time he stepped closer until he stood right in front of me and slammed his hand on the wall, almost onto my face.  
„Look at me.", he demanded and I slowly rose my face.  
He though pulled my chin up with his three fingers and forced me to look into his eyes.  
He came closer to my face and I got caught in his glimming eyes.  
„I... I'm sorry, I tried to push him away but he just didn't let go.", I said but he just scowled at me and slowly turned his gaze to the collar of my shirt.

I followed his eyes and noticed a spot of Bart's salica and my heartbeat increased.  
Even though the tension felt like it was about to burst his breathing was as calm as ever.  
He took a step back and grabbed my wrist, pulling me along with him until we reached the room I knew so well.  
After he closed the door behind him he pushed me into the middle of the room.  
„The mark wasn't enough for you, was it?", he said slowly.  
„You practically moaned into his ears. No wonder he got so excited."  
I looked down onto my feet. He was quiet for some time until I spotted him taking off his jacket in the corner of my eye.

„Look at me.", he growled and so I lifted my head. He approached me, stopped right in front of me and started to smile.  
His finger tip slid along the mark until he retreated it and chuckled.  
His eyes then faded into red and within a second the mark started to burn up;  
my eyes grew wide upon the sudden flash of pain.  
Sebastian cocked his head and the pain increased even more, making me squeal and tears shooting up into my eyes.  
My knees became weak as the mark burnt through my skin like acid.  
I felt how liquid escaped from the mark, running down my neck, slowly, tickling me as I shouted.  
Sebastian solely chuckled as I dropped to the floow, pressing my hand on the mark and screamed as I wound on the floor, twisting my body in pain.  
Suddenly it stopped and I laid stiff while panting.

„Get up,", he said without any emotion.  
Slowly I pushed myself up using both of my hands until I managed to stand, although staggering.  
A grin was forming on his face and he demanded me to kneel down.  
I inhaled and got down to my knees, looking at him while he cocked his head again.  
„Kiss my feet.", he said while penetrating my eyes with his sharp gaze.  
Lowering my head I moved my lips towards his black leather shoes and did as he demanded.  
I felt his eyes on me and he pushed the tip of his shoe against my mouth.  
It made me gargle and when he pulled his shoe back I coughed out all the dust which remained in my throat.

Sebastian cracked his neck and looked down on me until he reached out to my face, cupped my cheeks in is hands and spoke:  
„Where all did Bart touch you?", his eyes were slits and only the red color of his iris was gleaming through.  
I averted my eyes out of shame.  
As I did so his grip became stronger.  
„My lips...", my voice quivered.  
„Where else.", his voice however was monotonous.  
I motioned towards my lower part; Sebastian drew in his breath.

„Stand.", he let go of my face now and took a few steps back.  
I nodded before I shifted my weight, standing up until finally looking into his expressionless face, he almost looked bored.  
He though removed his shirt, approached me and lifted me up, carrying and then putting me down on his bed.  
Sebastian hovered above me for a few moments, just staring into my face.  
His bangs were tickling my collarbones and he reached out to my cheek with his finger.  
Slowly he slid it across my cheek, down to my jaw and down my neck until he approached my chest and continued to draw it along my torso until he reached my navel.  
Now his face was right above mine and his eyes explorwed the depths of my sinister soul.

Lips so soft met my very own and sucked in all of my breath, leaving me almost no time to take it back.  
The black haired man placed his knee in between my thighs and began to nibble on my nape.  
Wet lips left their traces all around, slowly driving me crazy.  
Soon his hands found their way to my perky breasts and slid across them.  
He lifted me up a bit and removed my clothes.  
As he got rid of all the fabric he squeezed my breasts and kept covering my body with his lips.

He pinched my nipples with his fingertipsand afterwards covered them with his pale lips, strongly sucking on them which resulted in me moaning loudly.  
„Ah, Sebas-", he cut me off by shoving his finger into my mouth.  
He continued what he was doing, circling my nipple and biting it while playing with the other.  
After he pulled his finger back he advanced to my stomach, flicking his tongue over the delicate skin,  
slowly approaching the with passion flaming up spot; driving me crazy steadily.  
Sebastian suddenly grabbed my thighs and lifted them up.  
My heart was pounding as my eyes awaited what was to come.

His were solely staring at me with hunger until he slowly sank his head down and my tension burst.  
I closed my eyes and breathed heavily as he let his tongue wander across the flaming up passion,  
flicking up and down until circling that one throwbbing spot.  
He clasped his lips around it and began sucking it; softly at first and then so strong I began to twitch.  
As I threw my head back and bit my lip Sebastian inserted two fingers inside of me while his tongue continued to lace me with saliva.  
„Mhh.. Sebas...tian.", I managed to huff in between.  
After a few moments he rose up again and used his hand to reposition me on the bed.

I stared at him in anticipation and watched as he removed his pants and began rubbing his throbbing member against me.  
Even though it was obvious just how much he was aroused his face was still void of any emotion at all.  
I felt the tip slowly entering me until he pushed it deeply inside.  
His nails seemed to be digging in my leg as he slammed inside of me, harder and harder as moments passed by.  
I caught a glimpse of satisfaction in his face but in a split second he solely furrowed his brows – maybe it was my imagination after all.

His grunting which escaped out of his mouth every so often mixed with my moans and soon enough ecstasy seemed to flood both of our bodies at once.  
He studied my face for a rather long time after he retreated from me.  
I blinked as I sat up straight, pulling my legs close to my body.  
Sebastian shifted his weight to his left hand and reached out to the mark on my neck.  
His soft fingertips traced the oval-shaped mark.  
„I will reposition it after all.", he sighed to which I only replied by cocking my head.

He came closer now and placed his lips on the mark, sucking in the air around the area.  
I felt a weight so great escape my body and unknowingly held my breath.  
Using his hands he brought me closer and placed his lips on the center of my torso.  
Suddenly that great weight came crashing down on me again and forced all the air out of my lungs, eventually leaving me breathless.

„You don't have to worry about hiding it now.", he said somewhat relieved.  
My hands wandered across the new position of the mark on their own will.  
I stayed silent as he slid his hand across my cheek and finally leaving the room after getting dressed.  
My heart was racing and breathing became incredibly difficult.

Days passed after he marked me once again, at some times we met just like that time before, always drowning me in pleasure;  
substituting the air in my lungs with ecstasy after every encounter.  
A day came when I was called into Ciel's office by the young Earl himself.

„Yes, my Lord. How can I assist you?", I had asked few minutes after entering the room which was packed with a variety of expensive looking books.  
„There is this organisation which has been bothering the Queen for quite some time now.  
They call themselves 'Black Baboons' or something ridiculous like that.", Ciel sneered.  
„They are mostly active on the black market. The main good they sell are young women like you.", he lazily pointed his finger at me.  
„Usually they pick them up from the alleys and the like.", he said.  
„Or.", he paused and straight up looked me in the eye, „They buy them from other people."  
I breathed slowly and calmly.  
„We came up with a plan to get close to them. It's rather simple, you must have an idea of what it could be that we need your assistance."  
I nodded.  
„Basically we'll use you as a lure. We will reach out to them and issue an appointment.  
You would be brought to the place which we suppose would be their HQ.  
This will allow us to follow them and smash them for good.", he finished by kicking over a chess figure with another one.  
„I am glad to be able to assist you in this matter, my Lord.", I saluted and genuinely felt happy to finally be of use.  
„Alright. I'll notify you before we head out.", he turned around in his big chair then and I understood it as a signal to leave the room.


	17. Chapter 16

As I sat on the bed in my room I sighed; staring at the wall; restless.  
I was glad to finally be of use yet there was a feeling starting to grow inside my stomach and my hands were slightly shaking.  
It was nighttime and the silence was pressing onto my lungs, making it hard to breathe.  
I could hear the blood rushing through my ears and I slowly rested my head on the pillow.  
I didn't get any sleep that night.

Patiently I waited until Ciel notified me that he had issues an appointment with that organisation and that I should prepare myself.  
Looking into the mirror I began to polish myself up a little.  
My eyes were sparkling and my long eyelashed shimmered with blue undertones, porcelain skin set a sharp contrast to my jet black hair.  
I moved out to the main entrance, feeling Bart's gaze on me as I passed him by until I reached to where Sebastian and Ciel were already waiting.

„Alright, let's leave, Sebastian. I want to get this over with as soon as possible.", the young Lord said in an annoyed voice.  
I sat down next to Sebastian who had an even more upright posture than usual.  
He seemed a tiny bit tense to me which meant a lot as he usually had an unbreakable composure.

The carriage was shaking as we passed by the many houses and shops of the city and  
continued to travel towards the remote area wherein we were supposed to meet with the people from the human traffickers.  
Sebastian left the carriage and helped Ciel while he stepped out of it. His face was stern as always.  
The butler motioned for me to exit the carriage as he held open the door for me just like he did for Ciel.

We had to walk for some time until we reached the deserted area near a thick forest.  
Two large-looking men were standing there, arms crossed.  
As they spotted us they shifted in their position until we stood right in front of them.  
„So this is the girl.", one of them muttered while looking at me.  
Sebastian pushed me towards them by shoving my shoulders.  
„As one can see she is top-quality, just like described.", I heard Sebastian say in a neutral tone.  
One of the men reached out to my ears, grabbing and pulling them as if he was in trance.  
„Turn.", he said and Sebastian spun me around.  
I felt how my tail was being analyzed just like my ears, making me feel more and more uncomfortable.

Again I was turned around and suddenly I was stripped of all my clothes, resulting in me shivering.  
I closed my eyes as the men reached out for my naked body and groped me all over.  
„Alright. The deal is on.", one of them finally said as Sebasian helped e put my dress back on,  
his hands seeming as if they were shaking just the slightest bit.  
One of the men signaled the other and waited until he came back, holding a big bag in his hand,  
all while the man waiting had his eyes glued to me.

„Here is the... amount of money.", he said while showing Ciel the stacks of money inide of the bag.  
The men handed it to Ciel and grabbed my wrist, pulling me along to the carriage which was positioned near the forest.  
I looked back to Sebastian and Ciel who both had their brows furrowed while staring at me.  
Inside of the carriage I sat next to one of the men who laid his arm around my shoulder.  
Minute after minute the feeling of discomfort rose until the carriage finally stopped moving.

The men pulled me out the door towards a wrecked building.  
Ivy had swallowed the bricks, giving the whole place an eerie atmosphere.  
Upon seeing even more men inside I became a nervous.  
Hundred pairs of eyes seemed to be glued to me as I walked past them,  
some even reached out to me, sliding their fingers across my arms and back.

„Outta the way, filthy bastards.", one of the men who pulled me barked and so they complied.  
We reached to a massive staircase leading underneath the wrecked building.  
What came was something I knew all too well...

What was in front of me was a hallway with dozens of prison cells filled with children to young adults, seemingly female.  
Many of them were terrified, the rest of them lifeless and empty.  
Few men stood in front of the bars, men looking like the ones who were pulling me and men looking as noble as young Lord Ciel.

The noble men were studying the children and girls as if they were some type of fancy cutlery.  
I tripped as I didn't look in front of me and the man who bargained with Sebastian before wrapped his arm around my chest,  
grinning at me as he pulled me back up.  
He pushed me into an empty prison cell, locked it and told me to wait.

And so I did; I stood in front of the bars and watched as the young girls got pulled out of the cells  
after the noble men gave the men of this place a huge amount of money.  
I don't know how much time passed until an old man came walking towards my cell, being led by the men who brought me here.

Behind him was a man walking; he was enormously tall with long black hair reaching down to his tail bone, kept together in a ponytail.  
His body was slim and seemed well-trained, moving with a certain elegance which drew everyone's gaze towards him.  
The old man stopped in front of my cell, grinning and adjusting his black jacket.  
Beside him the wall man came standing, staring at me intently.

„This is the one. You want to take a closer look at her?", the man of this place said to the old chubby man.  
He stepped even closer, his eyes showing animalistic hunger as he nodded and so the door was opened and the man stepped inside,  
now standing right in front of me.

I moved back a few steps until my back hit the wall and the man reached out to feel my ears, groping every corner of my body.  
He turned around to the man after a while and said: „Splendid, just like you said! I'd say 800.000?", now grinning like a madman.  
The tall man handed over the stack of money in a suitcase, the old one shoving me out of the cell.  
 _Sebastian. What's taking him so long?_

We walked past all the other cells and it felt like all their eyes were glued to me.  
While walking the tall man shoved my hair aside, exposing my neck and traced the mark Sebastian gave me.  
It felt like millions of tiny shockwaves were sent from the mark towards the finger of the man and so he pulled his hand away again.

I turned my head just to see him chuckling and somehow I started to feel really scared.  
 _This doesn't go the way we planned at all_ , I thought while walking.  
We didn't leave the same way we got here. Instead we walked through a secret exit in the stone wall of this building.  
A while later we reached a deep forest where a horse carriage had been place.  
I was pushed into it by the tall man when I could've sworn I heard... something...  
However I didn't get the chance to find out what had happened as the carriage left shortly after, nonetheless I felt very, very sick.

All I knew was that for some reason Sebastian didn't come to take me back, so it seemed. 

* * *

Hey to my readers! I'm sorry I wasn't able to update for so long, I was preoccupied with school because of exams and the like! As always I ask for your opinion of this chapter! Hope you are still enjoying this. See you next chapter :)


	18. Chapter 17

~Sebastian's POV~

I waited for a while until the carriage left and started following them stealthily.  
They rode deep into the forest, in a very quick pace, I always had to stay behind a bit so they wouldn't notice me.  
After some time the carriage began to slow down more and more until it stopped in front of a wrecked building which had plants growing all over it.  
I waited in a treetop which was a bit further away from them and watched as thee man pushed Luna out of the carriage, purposely groping her here and there.  
Upon seeing that my brow twitched and my desire to storm the building at once grew.  
Nonetheless I waited a bit until they vanished into the building.

Jumping down the tree I made my way towards the entrance and quickly four men came running.  
„What are you doing here, stranger?!", one of them began to shout.  
„Oh, I simply changed my mind. I don't wish to sell the girl after all so I came to pick her up.", I said while adjusting my gloves.  
„Say what?!", another one shouted, approaching me quickly. I simply smiled.  
„Wait.", a voice from behind the men resounded.  
As he approached me I saw that it was the man whom I bargained with.  
„So the stinky dog of the Phantomhive followed me, ey?"  
„That is correct. I wish to retrieve the girl. I don't want to sell her after all.", I smiled.  
„I don't give a fuck about your wishes. Leave now or else we'll annihilate you.", he growled to which I opened my eyes.  
„Oh yeah? Let's have some fun then.", I grinned, my eyes glowing red.

One of them came charging towards me wearing brass knuckles.  
He seemd like a skilled fighter, however, not skilled enough as I swiftly dislocated his should and threw him against a tree.  
I turned to the next man charging at me, this time it was one with a knife but as he tried to stab my throat  
I jabbed his crook of the arm and deflected his attack which led to him stabbing himself in the chest, groaning as he sank to the ground.  
„You bastard!", a man shouted before he pulled out a gun and aimed straight at my head.  
I ran and stopped right in front of him.  
„Go ahead. Pull the trigger. Or can't you?", I taunted him.  
He screamed out some insult before he indeed pulled the trigger right in front of my forehead.

The sound of blood sprouting and my skull cracking resounded in my ears while I fell to the ground with a grin on my face.  
The men huffed before he lowered his arm.  
He turned around to the other man, exchanging a few words.  
„Ah...", the man choked upon hearing me speak, „I hate this ringing in my ear after all. Such a pain in the back.",  
I said as I rose back to my feet, the man with the gun slowly turned around only to be knocked out by the edge of my hand.  
„You...", the bulky man whom I was familiar with muttered.  
„Go to hell!" after shouting that he started to fire numerous bullets at me, it was in vain,  
I dodged all of them and stopped right in front of him, my face hovering above his.

„Hell? I don't plan on returned there just yet.", I smiled while watching sweat drops running down the nose bridge of that man.  
„You might want to lead me to that girl now if you truly treasure your life. Or do you wish to die?", I said in a husky voice.  
„Bastard.", he hissed as he gritted his teeth while being shoved into the building by me.  
We passed by some other men, some attempted to take me down but I shot all of them using the gun from that man.  
„Faster.", I growled at him, making him walk quicker.  
We reached a staircase after a while.  
The man hesitated before my grip around his neck tightened and he led me downstairs.

What I saw was the spitting image of Doctor David's chamber.  
A bunch of seemlingly soulless girls sitting behind bars.  
Older men, nobility, stood in front of the bars, grinning in a disgusting and animalistic way.  
 _I bet their souls taste like shit_ , I thought as I reached the end of the staircase.  
Suddenly all the chattering came to an abrupt end after I set foor on the ground.  
The bulky men next to the noble ones immediately approached me and reached for their guns.  
Thus I chokeheld the guy who led me, held the gun towards his head and asked in a demanding manner:  
„Where is Lucia."  
„Lucia?! Who the fuck-" one of them began to speak.

 **Bang.**

„BRUCE!" „HOW DARE YOU!" „I'LL SLAUGHTER YOU!",  
now they all came running to me.

 **Bang. Bang. Bang.**

„Now.", I began, „Please be so kind to show me where Lucia is being kept.", I smiled at him and waited for an answer.  
The noblemen who stood in front of the bars were now either hurt by  
the previous actions or squishing themselves against a corner far away from me.  
The guy whom I held hostage bean to speak.  
„Lucia is... She has already been sold to a customer. They already took her away.", I froze.  
Strengthening my grip around him I asked:  
„Where has she been taken to."  
It didn't seem like he was going to answer.

 **Crack**.

Now he was screaming.  
I broke his arms.  
Twisting them.  
More and more.

„ **Where. Is. She.** ", once again.  
„Aaaah, I'm not sure where but we sold her to Duke Samuel Greene!", he was shouting like a little kid.  
I threw the man against a wall, crushing some of the noblemen.  
They flinched everytime I passed them by to open all the cages, freeing the children and girls.  
Burning that wrecked building to the ground gave me a little bit of pleasure at least.

After everything was taken care of I headed back to the mansion with a sinister expression.  
 _Knock, knock.  
_ Ciel opened the door. His eyes squinted.  
„Where is Lucia?"  
„Unfortunately I was too slow. They sold her to someone called Duke Samuel Greene.", I replied slowly.  
Young Earl's eyebrow twitched and so he made way for me to enter the room and sat down in front of his desk.  
„I've seen him before. He's quite old and dresses in attire which makes him look ridiculously chubby.  
I didn't think such an idiot would engage in human trafficking. However, it's been a while I saw him after all.  
Used to be a small fly but a while ago I did notice he achieved greater influence.", he muttered to himself.

After he was silent for a short amount of time he raised his voice again.  
„Alright. Try to find out where he resides and bring her back. If you can't evade it then you may dispose of him.",  
then he turned around, facing the window.

„Yes, my lord.", I bowed.


	19. Chapter 18

~Lucia's POV~

We sat in the carriage for what had felt like hours.  
Occasionally the carriage stopped for a while before it started to move again.  
Eventually my eyes closed and I drifted off into sleep, later woken up by someone tapping my shoulder.  
After having opened my eyes I saw the face of that long-haired man who accompanied the old chubby man right in front of me.  
„We're there now, little girl.", he said, reaching out for my hand and pulling me out of the carriage.  
The chubby man approached me and pressed my cheeks together with his hand.  
„This is where you'll be living from now on! Hahaha!", he laughed.  
Something moved deep inside of me.  
„Disgusting.", I blurted out. „What?", he raised an eyebrow.  
„Your hands smell like shit. Stop touching me, you filthy bag of fat.",  
I furrowed my brows in aner while watching the chubby man's face turn red.  
„Don't you dare piss me off. If you haven't noticed yet – you're my slave. You're not supposed to talk back.  
Seems like I have to teach you some manners, you're awfully disobedient.",  
and so he struck out for a slap across my face which had my legs giving in and ultimately taking my consciousness.

I woke up feeling lightheaded and saw what looked like a ceiling  
as soon as I managed to open up my eyes.  
Using my hands for support I tried to sit up straight.  
My hands were sinking in a little bit; as I lowered my gaze I saw that I was sitting on a large bed.  
Suddenly a chuckle made me twich out of surprise – the long-haired man from before  
stared down at me from across the room.

„So you woke up finally.", he said, grinning in an unsettling way.  
„Wear this.", he said as he threw clothes at me.  
„Why should I take orders from you? I don't even know who you are",  
I spat out the words, feeling anger dwell up inside of me.  
The man approached me slowly. He was oozing out some very sinister aura  
which felt strangely familiar to me.  
I couldn't quite put my finger to it though.

He leaned over to me, showing his teeth in a very gruesome smile.  
„You should listen, young kitten, or else you'll face very ugly consequences.",  
he grazed my throat with a small but sharp looking dagger.  
I could feel tiny drops of blood escaping and running down my throat.  
He reached out for the droplets and wiped them away with his fingertip.  
„You wouldn't want that...right?", his voice murmured through my mind.  
„You were bought by Duke Samuel, you lost the right to choose what to do.  
From now on you're just a puppet acting accordingly to their master's wish. Got that?",  
he stroked my soft ears while locking eyes with me.  
 _So I'm back to square one, it seems. I was just getting used to my new life. And to..._

I furrowed my brows and unfolded the new clothes after the man took a few steps back.  
It didn't seem like he was gonna turn around so I set both of my feet on the cold ground, still feeling a little bit tipsy.  
In front of me were a pair of rather short pants, black in color. As I held up the dress I saw that it had slits going up to where the hips would be.  
I never saw any such clothes but I lived in a chamber for most of my life so I wasn't all too fazed by it.  
I slipped into the clothes and reached out for the red sleeved shirt, pulling it over my head and ultimately tried to fasten the corset around my waist.  
I fumbled with the strings for a while until I heard the man moving towards my direction, taking away the strings from my hand.  
His breath was on my neck, the aura seemingly piercing through my spirit.

He pat my back once he was done.  
I walked towards the large mirror which hung across the room and stared at the clothes.  
They were airier than the ones master Ciel had given me.  
That's when I noticed my skin had turned blue-ish where the fat man had slapped me.  
I tried touching it and flinched when the pain rushed through my body.  
Quickly trying to put up my hair I turned to the man  
„Now what do you want from me.", I asked.  
„The master asked for you, so I came to get you.", he replied, weirdly cocking his head.  
I squinted my eyes and walked towards the door.

The man's gaze seemed to be pinned on my back but the feeling disappeared after he too walked out of the door.  
I followed him through a couple of hallways.  
All in all the mansion I was in didn't seem as majestic as Ciels.  
It had a few paintings here and there but it appeared sham nonetheless.  
We reached a large door which the man opened.  
Being shoved into the room it was closed behind me, the man staying outside.

The master of this house leaned against his desk.  
His eyes set on my face, his gaze piercing my conscience, leaving me with a feeling of familiar unease.  
I stared on his feet, noticing him moving towards me and touching my hair.  
„Lucia.", he called out my name and I felt how my stomach turned as he began  
twisting a strand of hair around his finger.  
I didn't react, solely my breathing resounded in the room.  
„Do you know why I purchased you?", he said after a while.  
 _Oh how repulsed I feel by his voice_ , I had thought.  
„No, Lord.", I said in a monotonous way.  
I had a rouch idea though. I wasn't unfamiliar with such things.

„Alright, I'll tell you.", he began and shoved me towards a chair.  
„I want to achieve more power, greater power; I want to become superior to all.  
I had heard froma reliable source that a nobleman of another country had somehow acquired a power not from this world,  
a sinister, massive power, not to be easily controled by...humans."  
It sent shivers to my spine noticing that this was something way deeper than I originally thought.  
„I wanted to achieve it too so I searched until I found a way. However,  
I do not want to be a slave to this power so I tried to find a vessel...and so here you are.",  
he put his hands onto my shoulders.  
I was flashed, stunned by his words but he didn't give me much time to process what I had just heard.  
„Besides...", his voice became raspy as he slid his hands down my arms.  
„I was beginning to get a little lonely here. A man can't stay on his own for too long after all, can he?",  
his chuckling next to my ear made me want to throw up. But then...

* * *

Sorry for always being so late with the new chapters but I honestly had lots of issues thinking of how to properly continue this story but I think I roughly came up with something... Hope any of you who's reading this at the moment still enjoys this story nonetheless! :) Have a good day and see you next month~


	20. Chapter 19

Ah. I knew where this is going.  
Images from my past came flashing through my inner eye  
and my mind became cloudy and very, very heavy.  
I don't remember exactly what happened afterwards.  
I silently did and let him do as he said while I clung to the image of Sebastian.  
He just had to come pick me up. Right?

A knock on the door blew away the fog resting on my mind and cleared my sight.  
As the door opened a wave of cold air hit my seemingly exposed skin.  
I looked down on myself, noticing I was stripped and as vulnerable as back then.  
My eyes wandered towards Samuel and I saw how he was buttoning his shirt,  
fastening the steamy black belt around his waist.  
He picked up a handkerchief and dyed it red when gently swiping it across his hands.  
 _Red._  
I lowered my gaze and saw the many red and swollen strips on my skin.  
As I carefully tried to touch them I hissed,  
quickly retracting my finger due to the burning sensation spreading across my skin.

„Oh John!", I heard Samuel exclaim while flashing his teeth.  
„Could you take her back to her room?", he asked the long-haired butler whose name turned out to be John.  
„Of course, my Lord.", he bowed and then shifted his gaze towards me,  
wearing a similar fake and sinister smile like Sebastian.  
I got up from my chair, still stripped of my clothes when John approached me,  
picking up my clothes and then shoving me through the hallway  
back to my room where he threw the fabrics on the floor.

He opened a door in my room and pulled me into a washroom which contained a large bathtub.  
I yet couldn't make out what he was thinking, just like when I first met Sebastian.  
The noise of water echoed through the room and hot steam wrapped around my skin.  
John's hand was on my back now, signalizing me to get into the bathtub.  
The water was somewhat relaxing and eased my wound.

He was now washing my torn skin and opened his mouth:  
„Lord has told you about his plans, didn't he?", he said in a completely different tone from when he was around Samuel.  
„Yes, he did. I am going to be a vesser for a power which he otherwise wouldn't be able to control, he said.",  
I replied, my voice sounding uncomfortably raspy.  
„Correct. The preperation for that are starting tonight.", he said as he washed my back.  
My heart froze. I wished dearly for Sebastian to find me before that happens.

After I was dried with a soft towel I stood in the middle of the room,  
wondering why he was unable to find me until now.  
He had marked me, didn't he? I touched the mark on my neck, softly and slowly tracing the lines.  
The image of his glowing eyes were etched deeply into my memory.  
Yet again I felt the eyes of John on me.  
He approached my back and touched my neck with his bare hands.

„Oh, we definitely can't keep this, kitten, it would only interfere later on.", he said,  
applying pressure along the lines with his finger before suddenly pushing me to my knees.  
I thumped on the ground, his thumb pressed to my neck now, firmly pushing onto the middle of the mark.  
My breath was immediately sucked in, white and blue spots dancing in the corners of my eye.

„What are you-", I began when the skin on my neck began to crackle audibly,  
sending shivers down my spine.  
John began to chant in a foreign tongue and second by second my skin pained more,  
feeling as if it peeled off my flesh.  
I could feel something moving deep inside of me, an energy which raged through my body wildly.  
 _Sebastian._  
I screamed suddenly when it was painfully pulled out from my body, leaving me to feel strangely hollow.  
„Now _he_ can't possibly interfere anymore.", he said while laughing in a croaky voice.  
I staggered, trying to get up quickly, bending my neck to eye my neck in the mirror only  
to see that the mark has in fact disappeared.  
My heart sank to the bottom.  
„No... What did you do!", I strut towards John whose eyes have turned into slits  
and his sharp teeth exposed while his face distorted into an eerie grin.

I hit against his chest, shouting, crying while he was guffawing like a raven.  
That's when I noticed.  
His eyes were glowing bright red.  
They were staring deep inside of me.  
I felt like I stared at a beast which was ready to tear its prey apart.  
I... 

* * *

Lol I have zero creativity atm, bear with me. I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer than this :)


	21. Chapter 20

~Sebastian's POV~

My patience slowly came to end, having spent the past hours trying to track down Lucia, without luck.  
I was able to trace her energy until it left the country, after that it had become strangely blurry.  
It's been a wile since things didn't exactly go my way and it doesn't quite make me happy.  
I didn't see her as a toy anymore unlike when I first played with her.  
Might be because of affection towards anything remotely catlike but this surpassed the strange kink I had.  
Humans would probably call it love, however I have never really heard of any demon  
who fell in love with something he didn't plan on devouring later and even then it didn't  
come cloce to the term 'love'.  
Seeing humans acting all 'lovey-dovey' had made me gag more often than it had amused me,  
I was more into spreading terror but it seems like she found a soft spot.  
Never did it occur to me to feel more for a human girl than a strange dislike due to the stupidity of their species.

A sharp sting threw me back to reality as I unknowingly bit my lip out of the rising anger inside of me.  
I jumped down the roof I had been standing on and rushed back to my master's domain.  
Ciel might not seem like it but he cared all too much about the disappearence of Lucia,  
his heart was very human after all.  
As I crossed the next street a shockwave hit my body,  
making me slump against the nearest wall.  
With my eyes wide I focused on the energy flowing inside of me.  
Indeed it was the energy I had planted into Lucia's neck in order to not only mark her  
but make her traceable in case any of my fellow kin decided to prey on her as a way of getting back to me,  
I wasn't exactly popular in the demon realm.  
However, not many were able to remove my markings, in fact I only knew of 3 who _might_ have the ability to do that,  
only one of them being as powerful as me.  
I made haste to get back to Ciel to ask for permission to go on a small trip to Scotland  
to find out which bastard dared to mess with me.

* * *

A smol update because I hadn't updated for a month so I'm trying to be a bit more productive lol.


	22. Chapter 21

~Lucia's POV~

„You... are no human...", I choked, taking a few steps back.  
His sinister grin was all that I could see.  
„Correct.", his eyes widened, making him seem like a tyrannical beast.  
„I am of the same kind as the man who put that sweet little mark on your neck.", he laughed.  
My mind was a mess, thoughts racing back and forth.  
„You are my vesse. Samuel is too much of a coward so he wouldn't  
form a contract with me.", he towered above me now, grabbing my shoulders.  
„Con...tract?", a sweat drop ran down my forehead.  
„He didn't tell you anything, did he? That... by what name does he go by now? Ah, Sebastian, right.", he laughed.  
„Demons, him and me, don't mingle with humans for no reason. Your kind is only prey to us.  
But after a few milennia of pointlessly devouring souls it can become quite boring.  
So some starve themselves until they feast again, some have simply become a bit  
picky about their choice of prey but others, they choose to play with their prey before slowly devouring it.  
Like Sebastian and a few other demons. He chose to form the 'Faustian Contract'.  
He lends his services to this young human boy until the day he dies...", as he finished speaking my knees felt weak.

I sunk to the ground, staring into the air.  
John chuckled and began to laugh like a maniac.  
„You are much more fun to play with compared to that old fat human.", he said after seeing me beginning to tremble.  
My hand was clawing into the area where Sebastian had marked me back then.  
I took a deep breath and stared right into his bloodshot eyes.  
John raised one of his arched eyebrows and waited.  
„I'd rather die than to be devoured by the likes of you.", I furiously said and ran towards the cupboard.  
I don't know who but someone had deposited a knife into it and I was ready to cut my throat.  
I was about to do so and waited for the excruciating pain.

But nothing came.

„Huh?", I said quietly. I had closed my eyes and expected to have died instantly due to bloodloss, however I didn't feel any pain at all.  
„Why are you closing your eyes, child?", John's voice was echoing and I opened my eyes wide just to see him standing calmly.  
With the knife I had been holding in my hand a second ago.  
„How..."  
„Don't underestimate me, dear Lucia.", he chuckled. „You have a demon in front of you."  
Drops of sweat rolling down my forehead hit the ground.  
Within a second he stood in front of me and held my face in his hands.  
„Stay away!", I screamed but he pressed his lips onto mine forcefully and my vision became blurry.

~Sebastian's POV~  
I had reached the border and stopped for a minute to analyse the energy pattern.  
Worrying about Lucia I furrowed my brows unintentionally and hoped that bastard didn't do whatever he wanted to do to her yet.  
My thumb bled from biting it constantly but I ignored it and set off again after determining the right direction.

~Lucia's POV~  
As I regained my consciousness my body was filled with an ominous feeling.  
It felt like some force pressed me down yet my body was floating.  
I barely had the strength to open my eyes but as soon as I did I was hit with darkness.  
I was unable to move any inch of my body, no matter how hard I tried.  
Feeling exhausted I closed my eyes for a few seconds.  
When I opened them again John's face was hovering above mine.

„Hello.", he smiled like a madman.  
„Awake after all?", he waited.  
His fine straight black hair tickled my face and he continued: „Oh, I'm sorry. The pressure doesn't allow you to speak.", he laughed.  
„Anyway, it doesn't matter. Shall we begin then?", he cocked his head.  
Now he grinned and his eyes started to glow red again.  
His body became enveloped in a sinister black marteria and his hand moved closer towards my forehead.  
I held my breath, scared of what was about to happen.  
His palm spread on my forehead and hellish pain ran wild through my body.  
My vision distorted and I felt my body and soul being conquered by John.  
It was different from Sebastian's mark.  
I lost consciousness as John's hand sank into my head.


	23. Chapter 22

~Sebastian's POV~  
I came closer and closer to the domain where Lucia was being held captive.  
Time was running out and I had a bad feeling which made me incredibly anxious.  
These have only been very few instances where I had felt that way.  
All of them were related to Ciel.  
For the first time in my long life I actually cared about something else other than my own pleasure.  
A sinister energy hit my face and anger dwelled up within me.  
It was him. _How dare he._

~Lucia's POV~  
My mind was hazy. My body felt like lead, I couldn't move a single muscle, let alone my eyelids.  
My skin felt like it was on fire.  
It hurt so bad I thought I was gonna lose consciousness all over again.  
Suddenly it felt like something was crawling underneath my skin and I began shaking.  
Someone's presence was next to me; I could hear them chuckling.  
„...pen y... es...", they said. The blood rushing through my ears made it hard to make out the words.  
A few moments later the pain started to fade and I finally was able to move again.

First my small toe...  
Then the whole foot...  
The small finger...  
The arm...  
Finally my eyes obeyed my will and opened up.

Right above me was John's face.  
„Master.", my lips moved on my own.  
 _Master? Have I gone mad?  
_ I furrowed my brows as I felt him helping me sit upright.  
„You're finally awake, little kitten.", he laughed in a disgusting way, his dark hair shining  
ever so beautifully and his straight, white teeth blinding me as he flashed them.  
 _Wait. My thoughts must have developed their own will._  
John was seemingly amused by my confusion; he was grinning all over.  
Slowly memories came flashing before my eyes and my hand hesitantly searched for the outlines of the mark Sebastian had put on my neck.  
My eyes grew wide when I was unable to find the mark.

„He can't trace you anymore. You have finally become my toy now.", he snickered and ran his fingers through my hair.  
I gritted my teeth as I sunk my nails into the skin of my neck.  
Blood streams came running down my chest and dripped onto the ground.  
„Bastard...", I managed to press through my teeth as a whisper.  
The smile vanished from John's face which came closer to me.  
I had managed to weakly stand on my own feet so far, wavering however.

„Kneel.", his demand resounded in my ears and my body was forced to comply,  
joints cracking as my knees dropped to the ground.  
The corners of his mouth slowly rose.  
„Good girl.", he put his hand on my head, grabbing strands of hair.  
Suddenly he pulled my hair roughly, forcing me to look at him.  
„You will not escape from me. I hope you understand now."  
Sweat droplets started to form on my forehead and I tried my hardest to turn my face away.

John walked away from me and I was finally able to move again.  
As I was on the ground, panting, he held a big mirror right in front of me.  
I slowly sat upright and immediately froye as my eyes met with the face in front of me.  
One of my trembling hands rose up to my cheek.  
My whole face was covered in deep black markings, similar to the ones Sebastian gave me yet different.  
My fingers were quivering, fingertips barely grazing the swirls and dots.  
I almost forgot to breathe when I saw my whole body covered in John's traces.  
Stumbling back I hit the back of my head on the door, resulting in me falling to the ground.

John put the mirror down and approached me with a creepy look on his face.  
„Are you happy? I covered your whole body with our contract, it'll be as effective as possible!",  
he raised his foot and slowly placed it on my shoulder, pressing the sole of his black man's shoe down harder and harder.  
I couldn't even scream or shout as desperation rushed through my brain.  
He stepped back again and pulled me to my feet.  
„Let's show you off to the Duke.", he proudly said as he dragged me to the dresser.  
He threw several parts of clothing at me which I put on. We left the room.

John had pushed me in front of him until we reached the office of Samuel whose door he knocked on.  
Wer were told to enter and found Samuel's back turned towards us.  
I stepped forward, John next to me and watched as Samuel turned around, his eyes widening as they wandered across my face, neck, arms and legs.  
His chair clattered as he hurried over to me, circling me and then saying to John with an upset look on his face:  
„I told you not to damage her too much! This isn't what you were supposed to do!,  
he was almost shouting and I breathed in sharply as I felt John moving next to me.  
„Filthy human. Did you forget who you're talking to? All this time I lent you my power without you paying back to me.",  
his voice was roaring through the air and Samuel took a step back.

„I gave you her soul. That is the pay you wanted, wasn't it?", he pointed at me and sweat drops rolled down his puffy cheeks.  
John stood in front of Samuel now, his finger drilling into his chest.  
„Do not make lightly of me, fat human.", his face was empty of any expression, his voice however  
sounded like they were going to tear up the ground and crack the walls, that much power was behind it.  
Even Samuel seemed to feel it as his face turned white and his lips were tightly pressed together.  
„I used you as a chance to kill some time in the human world. I could've devoured you by now, but I didn't .", his nose tip was touching Samuel's now. „Show me some respect, you tiny fly."  
Samuel intended to say something but his lips were trembling too much to allow him to word anything.

„Seems like you weren't taking me seriously all this time.", John moved backwards and stared into the soul of Samuel; or so it seemed.  
Suddenly an eery aura rose into the air from where John was standing.  
His body was shrouded in swirling darkness and within a split second his eyes were glowing red.  
His usual clothes yielded to a pitch black cloak as well as a a loose shirt, just as black.  
His pants turned into a twirling energy and his heeled shoes seemed to glow sinisterly.  
Slowly he stepped closer and closer to Samuel.  
He however suddenly dropped to the ground in fear.  
I felt detached from the whole scene; watching from afar I was half admiring the elegant and  
eye-catching swirls engulfing John and half quivering with fear.  
John reached towards Samuel and with one strike of his hand he released his energy to attack Samuel.  
His face was being burnt away by John who visibly enjoyed the ear-piercing screams coming  
from Samuel as he rolled around on the floor, flailing in pain.  
John snapped with his fingers and the energy blew out, revealing half of Samuel's face burnt away.  
He was still alive, only coughing and trembling all over.  
„I'll give you another chance as I am a gracious person. You will show me respect, serve me and do whatever I tell you.  
You can do that much, can you?", he stared down onto Samuel who quickly nodded after John took a step towards him.  
„Great. Do not fear, I don't want your disgusting, greasy soul. I'm not stooping that low." he said and then turned around,  
his energy vanishing suddenly, revealing the clothes he was wearing before.


	24. Chapter 23

John walked past me, pushing the fancy door open and leaving the office.  
In front of me was a cowering Samuel, repeatedly touching his burned face with his lips trembling out of pain, I assume.  
I noticed I held my breath unwillingly as I watched Samuel lifting his face.  
The sight of his burnt flesh made me gulp, the stench then reached my sensitive nose and I quickly ran to the bathroom, leaning over the toilet to empty my stomach.

I poured some water into my palms and thoroughly cleaned the insides of my mouth.  
Back in my room I stared into the mirror while passing by.  
Seeing my body covered in the marks I froze up and furrowed my brows in agony.  
 _Will Sebastian really come for me?_ , I asked myself.  
The tracking mark he gave me had been erased by John and he imprisoned me in his contract.  
I had heard from Sebastian that the common practice of the „Faustian Contract" is that the demon, after the seal has been placed,  
has to serve under the human for as long as it takes to fulfill the human wish and to obey the orders of them while protecting them.  
That is why Sebastian serves under Ciel as a butler even though he is the higher creature.  
But there is more to it than protecting and serving the „master".

That was simply the way Sebastian and Ciel agreed on doing it.  
Sebastian had told me that other demons weren't acting as a servant.  
Others gave the humans what they desired – strength, money, fame or even „magical" powers.  
It used to happen many times around 500 years ago.  
But the demons got bored since it was such a quick way to receive souls.  
They have started to starve themselves, playing with the humans so when time to feast on their souls came they would slowly devour them and truly savour the taste, absorbing every little bit.  
Demons which began to feast slowly usually look down on those who even now gobble down any soul they get their hands on.  
 _Like a trashcan_ , Sebastian said.

„I wonder what exactly he did to me", I said out loud, sighing.  
A chuckle behind me made me quickly turn around in shock.  
John was sitting on the bed with his eyebrow raised.  
He stared at me a while until he cocked his head to the side.  
„My kitten... I am not the type to serve a human until they die.  
I don't bow down to these lowly creatures. Staying with Samuel was merely out of convenience and frankly boredom.  
Unlike my fellow demons I don't let them domesticate me. Surely you get who I am talking about.  
That lapdog lost all of his dignity, becoming a slave for that human child.", he spat out the last few words.

I was staring at him from afar, stunned by what he had said a moment ago.  
Few seconds later I mustered up the courage to carefully raise my voice:  
„Then... If you're not making yourself a servant in your contracts... What was the purpose of ours?"  
He set his eyes on me and I felt myself shrink every second until he started to grin.  
„Dear... You have become my personal battle doll.", he laughed. „You'll see when you get to try out your new powers."  
I blinked upon hearing this. _Have I just turned into a war tool?_ , I thought.  
„You see, Samuel wished to have a girl like you as I refused to bow down to that greasy pig.  
He promised to give me a soul worthy to play around with and here you are, kitten.", he looked up to the ceiling.  
„I may be allowing him to use you to make matters more fun but...", now his voice ran through my body as he said this, „You. Belong to me and only me. Don't forget it."  
My lungs gasped for air after not breathing upon being frightened by the tone of his voice.  
Belonging to John? This idea didn't sound appealing to me.

„Your contract may assure you get my soul but the one who truly owns me is Sebastian. Nobody else.", I spoke in a shaky voice, scared of his reaction.  
John's mood visibly worsened as anger distorted his face.  
„Sebastian, huh. I can't stand to hear even a single of his countless names. He stooped so low as to let a child command him.  
He claims to have become a noble demon, only devouring the tasties souls but he lost his self-respect. I have devoured the souls of kings; emperors!", he scowled.  
„It's been a while I've given a woman the power of hell. Usually human women don't catch my eye at all.  
There was a special one though...", his voice trailed off, leaving his eyes glassy. „Jeanne D'arc was her name."  
I watched as he got lost in the thoughts about that woman.  
Not knowing whether to move or not I carefully set one foot ahead of the other, aiming for the exit.  
Staying in one room with John made me feel uncomfortably anxious.

One of the planks creaked because of my weight and John flinched.  
„My, I didn't say you could leave. I wanted to spend some time with you. It's been so long since I last formed a contract with a woman.  
Besides, you're the first with such a peculiar appearance. Congratulations!", he stood up and reached out for my wirst, grabbing it firmly while staring deeply into my eyes.  
His eyes were ineffably beautiful. Like the nightsky, pitch-black, emblazoned with glistening stars encaged in that iris of his.  
My lips parted as I got lost in his intense gaze.  
„There are barely any pleasures beside feasting on souls for demons. But appearing on earth in this form allows us to get a taste of humanly pleasures which at times are not so bad.", he purred while bringing my hand closer to his cheek.

My fingertips were touching his cold porcelain skin, sending a shiver down my spine.  
John stepped closer to me, closing the door with his unoccupied hand and pushing me against the wall.  
His sable hair tickled my collar bone. It looked like enticing black silk, ever so shiny.  
I was focused on his lips, not noticing his eyes were glowing red now and the marks on my body slowly started to hum, gently.  
He let go of my wrist and trailed with his fingertips along my burning cheeks, making the marks throb – on my back, my chest, my stomach and my-.  
My knees buckled and John quickly grabbed my waist, catching me while I slipped.  
He was grinning now and lead my gaze towards his crimson eyes, my heart skipping a beat as he hypnotised me.  
The next moment he pushed his lips on mine, nibbling on my lower lip as he caressed my arms.  
I hesitantly put my hands on his shoulder blades and he broke through my lips with the tip of his tongue.  
While he wrapped his tongue around mine he never even once closed his eyes.

It was like he wanted to absorb the moment with all of his senses.  
He pulled me out of my thoughts when his teet grazed the delicate skin of my neck, making a moan slip out of my mouth.  
I tilted my neck backwards as he started sucking on my skin, slowly at first, becoming rougher second by second.  
He held me so tight his body was pressed against mine, I could feel everything.  
John stepped back and fumbled with my clothes, trying to undo all the buttons until my dress fell to the floow.

His eyes were all over me, seemingly trailing his marks with his gaze which made me shiver.  
Big hands reached out for me and caressed my skin, my collar bones until they reached my chest with was covered in magnificent swirls and dots.  
He cupped my breasts in his hands and slowly started to squeeze them.  
His lips found their way back onto mine while he rubbed my erect nipples fondly with his thumb.  
John lead me to the bed where he pushed me on and hovered above my excited body.  
The eyes of his glowed stronger every second, or so I felt.  
His hands were roaming over my body as he left red marks on my neck and chest, using his soft lips.  
My shoulders were tickled by strands of his hair dangling above me everytime he moved.  
He lowered his mouth on my nipples and began playing with them wildly, using his tongue to cover them in saliva.

I was in a haze until I felt a sharp pain run through my body when John bit onto one of my nipples.  
My fingers dug into his hair as he teased me more; he lifted his head up and stared at me with hungry eyes.  
Without breaking eye contact he slid his hand down my stomach to the place which ached for him.  
Swiftly he reached underneath my thigh and lifted it up, pressing his cheek against my soft flesh.  
My breath got stuck midway as I watched him slowly draggin his wet tongue across my inner thigh, leaning forward as he kissed on top of my clitoris.  
My chest moved up and down as he started to suck on it, occasionally licking it in circles and taunting me by grazing it with his teeth.

I was getting dizzy when John buried his face in between my thighs, pushing his tongue inside of me – slowly, taking it back outside repeatedly.  
My moaning became louder the quicker the flicks of his tongue were.  
He drove me close to the edge, my fingers grabbing him by his hair but he stopped before letting me drown in ecstasy.  
He stood up and slowly but elegantly began to remove his clothing.  
His body was revealed to be marvelous, his muscles like carved stone.  
John looked ethereal as the light shone onto his body.  
I rested my arms onto the bed while watching him approach me with eyes locked onto me.

With his hands he lifted my leg, positioning it on his shoulder.  
After pulling his pants down a bit he grabbed his hard penis and teased me – sliding it back and forth before roughly pushing it in,  
causing me to bend my back out of excitement.  
Now he moved faster, slamming against me while barely even panting.  
Not even once had he changed his facial expression, his eyes still pierced my soul.  
My thoughts became mixed up every time he penetrated me deeper and deeper until I lost track of everything and gave myself up to him.  
His voice resounded in my ear when he sighed out of relief.  
After pulling it out he looked at me for a long time, touching me where my marks were.  
His face looked nostalgic for a second, his lips parted but only a split second later his face was without any definite expression.


End file.
